


Su Futuro Está En El Pasado

by Andremoi



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 19:44:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 28,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20626535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andremoi/pseuds/Andremoi
Summary: Con Ganon destruido, los Campeones se han ido y Zelda coronada Reina, Link reflexiona sobre su futuro y trabaja para recuperar un amor del pasado. Esta historia comienza 2 años después del final del juego.Arte por Nurple(twitter dot com/nurpleynurple) Usado con permiso.Gracias a Solidusgabo por la traducción al EspañolEsta es una obra Hecha por un fan utilizando personajes y eventos del mundo de The Leyend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild, el cual es Propiedad de Nintendo. Obviamente no reclamó ninguna propiedad del mundo o sus personajes. Este escrito es un producto de mi imaginación y es únicamente para entretenimiento.  No forma parte de la historia oficial de Nintendo.





	1. Capítulo 1 - Recordando

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [His Future Is In The Past](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14008539) by [Andremoi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andremoi/pseuds/Andremoi). 

> Gracias a Solidusgabo por la traducción al Español

_Resumen: Con Ganon destruido, los Campeones asesinados y Zelda coronada Reina, Link reflexiona sobre su futuro y trabaja para recuperar un amor pasado._

** _Toda esta narrativa está tomada de notas escritas por Link que llevaba consigo en todo momento._ **

**Capítulo 1 – Recordando**

Link se despertó repentinamente por un trueno y el sonido de una fuerte lluvia golpeando la ventana sobre su cama. El cielo empezaba a iluminarse por el amanecer. Podía ignorar los truenos, pero el sonido de la constante lluvia que seguía era relajante. Ese mismo día tuvo una reunión con la Dra. Prunia en el Laboratorio de Hatelia, no lejos de su casa, pero todavía había mucho tiempo y no había prisa por levantarse. Yacía allí, Mientras sus pensamientos vagaban.

Mucho había sucedido en los últimos dos años desde la derrota de Ganon. Los monstruos prácticamente avían desaparecido, los pocos que quedaban se escondían en partes remotas de Hyrule. Una vez que las Lunas de Sangre dejaron de restaurar a los monstruos, ya no era inútil destruirlos, y esa había sido una de las primeras tareas. La gente viajaba segura ahora. El Clan Yiga aún podía causar problemas, pero las Gerudo estaban haciendo todo lo posible para vigilarlos, y estaban desmoralizados por la derrota de Ganon. Mantenían un perfil bajo por el momento.

Reconstruir Hyrule era ahora la máxima prioridad. Sonrió ante el éxito de la empresa Construcciones Karud. Tenían muchos trabajadores ahora y mucho que hacer, y también una competencia saludable. Y, gracias a Hylia, ya no tenían tiempo para andar por su casa todos los días.

Sí, la construcción en todas partes iba bien, pero había un edificio, en particular, en el que estaba especialmente interesado, y ese era el Templo del Tiempo. El edificio en sí había sido restaurado, pero él estaba más interesado en lo que las historias de antaño describían y si eso también podría restaurarse. Las leyendas decían que, en más de una ocasión sus predecesores habían podido viajar en el tiempo para ayudar en su misión. Ese fue el tema de su reunión con la Dra. Prunia.

Había tomado esta casa en la tranquila comunidad agrícola de la Aldea Hatelia para estar lejos del ajetreo y el bullicio del castillo de Hyrule. La gente lo dejaba solo aquí. Su cómoda casita en una colina le brindaba un lugar para relajarse y reflexionar sobre su vida en aquellas ocasiones que no viajaba. Fue cuando estaba en casa que pasaba un tiempo registrando todo lo que podía recordar en un diario que llevaba. Y eso fue más difícil para él de lo que parecía porque había perdido toda su memoria. Cuando despertó del Santuario de la Vida hace poco más de dos años, su mente estaba en blanco.

Cuando despertó por primera vez, pasó semanas recuperando los recuerdos que pudo de la Tableta Sheikah de Zelda. Pero esos eran solo recuerdos de los tiempos que había pasado con ella. También recuperó algunos recuerdos de visitar a las principales aldeas de Hyrule y hablar con la gente de allí. Eso lo ayudó a recordar un poco sobre Urbosa, Revali, Daruk y Mipha, sus compañeros Campeones. Y ese bardo viajero, Nyel, le había contado las veces que Zelda reclutó a cada uno de los Campeones. Luego, Nyel encontró esa foto grupal que Mipha pidió en el castillo de Hyrule y disparo un recuerdo de esa ocasión. El último recuerdo que tenía de todos ellos juntos fue ese fatídico momento en el Paso Este del Camino de Lanayru cuando Ganon atacó, y cada uno de los Campeones corrió de regreso a su Bestia Divina. Habían confiado en esa tecnología antigua de hace diez mil años, pero Ganon había aprendido su lección y los había burlado a todos. Nunca volvió a ver a los Campeones, salvo en forma de espíritu.

Pero había vivido una vida más allá de esos pocos recuerdos que había recuperado de la Tableta Sheikah y los otros con los que había tropezado. Y cuando terminó su deber con Hyrule, quiso aprender más sobre quién era y las personas en su vida. Incluso cuando se despertó del santuario y comenzó su búsqueda para salvar a Hyrule, había indicios de otras cosas importantes en su vida, otras personas y lugares que debieron haber significado mucho para él su momento.

La fuente de información más fructífera provino del Dominio Zora. Para bien o para mal, unas cuantas personas lo recordaban de hace más de cien años. Algunos de los mayores lo odiaban, culpándolo por lo que sucedió. Pero otros lo reconocieron como un amigo y ex compañero de juegos. De las conversaciones, se enteró de que debe haber pasado mucho tiempo allí. Y cuando habló con el Rey Dorphan y el Príncipe Sidon, quedó claro que había alguien muy especial en su vida que había vivido allí y que era la razón por la que pasaba tanto tiempo en el Dominio Zora.

La princesa Mipha era mucho más que una compañera campeona. Era una amiga de la infancia que se había enamorado de él y había creado una exquisita armadura Zora con la expectativa de que se casaran. En el momento en que aprendió todo esto, apenas podía recordarla o cómo se había sentido acerca de ella. Su único recuerdo de ella en ese entonces era el que se desencadenaba al mirar su estatua. Estaban sentados juntos encima de la Bestia Divina Vah Ruta mientras ella curaba una herida en su antebrazo y prometió cuidarlo. Pero había progresado un poco recuperando más recuerdos desde entonces, incluidos aquellos con los que la Tableta Sheikah no podía ayudarlo.

Hablando de la Tableta Sheikah, ya no la tenía. Zelda la había tomado de vuelta después de su victoria en la Llanura de Hyrule. Y cuando los cuatro espíritus de los Campeones partieron de Hyrule después de la derrota de Ganon, ya no pudo usar sus poderes especiales. La Ira de Urbosa, El Ecudo de Daruk, La Furia de Revali y La Plegaria de Mipha habían desaparecido. Era otra tristeza: tener esos poderes a los que recurrir le hacía sentir que sus amigos todavía estaban con él de alguna manera.

Ahora todo lo que le quedaba era esa foto en su pared: la foto grupal de Zelda, los Campeones y la misma que Prunia tomó justo después de la ceremonia de inauguración de los Campeones con el Rey Rhoam. Recordó que fue idea de Mipha tomar la foto y se alegró de que lo pensara. Recordó lo linda que era Mipha, deslizándose a su lado y respirando profundamente mientras se enderezaba, tratando de lucir lo mejor posible para la foto. Y entonces ese gran payaso Daruk los había “reunido a todos”. Miraba la imagen de vez en cuando para recordarlos a todos, pero era agridulce. Ese fue un momento feliz de diversión y unión, pero ninguno de ellos sabía en ese momento cuán fugaz sería. Ahora la única amiga que le quedaba era Zelda: el resto estaban todos muertos.

Decidió levantarse, luego se acercó a la foto del grupo. Miró la imagen de Mipha, pensando en ella ahora. No era la mejor foto de ella, pero era todo lo que tenía.

Luego decidió hacerse un omelet de verduras para el desayuno. Pronto estaba comiendo en su pequeña mesa, rodeado de los premios, todos ahora montados en su pared, que le fueron entregados por los líderes de la aldea después de liberar a las Bestias Divinas. Estaba el Arco de Águila de Revali, el Machacarrocas de Daruk, la Cimitarra y el Ecudo de la Ira de Urbosa, y lo más preciado para él ahora, la Lanza de la Escama de Mipha.

Cada vez que comía solo de esa manera, le gustaba leer su diario mientras comía, mirando los capítulos anteriores para refrescar su memoria. Lo abrió en un capítulo que había titulado ‘Ensueños de Ruta’. Había escrito ese capítulo hace más de dos años cuando hizo su última visita al Dominio Zora antes de su batalla con Ganon. Era su capítulo favorito porque había aprendido mucho del evento que describió. A veces escribía sus diarios en tercera persona, por lo que sería más fácil para otra persona publicarlos o podría publicarlos él mismo con un seudónimo.

Extracto del diario de Link

Ensueños de Ruta

Las últimas conversaciones de Link con el espíritu de Mipha antes de la derrota de Ganon

Ya era tarde cuando Link se encontraba en la cima del pico más alto del Monte Do Bon, contemplando a la enorme Bestia Divina Vah Ruta. Ruta se arrodilló allí en silencio, con la trompa en alto y sus rayos rojos apuntando al próximo destino de Link, el Castillo de Hyrule.

Su larga búsqueda para terminar su plan desafortunado de hace cien años casi había terminado. Había viajado por Hyrule, liberó a las cuatro Bestias Divinas y reclamó la espada que sella la oscuridad. Solo quedaba por liberar a la princesa en el castillo de Hyrule, la princesa a la que había venido recordando lentamente de los recuerdos recuperados, provocados por su Tableta Sheikah. Y luego, por supuesto, necesitaría luchar contra Ganon.

Pero no estaba listo para dar ese último paso.

No era por miedo que él no estaba listo o preparado para la batalla. No, él había entrenado bien, y sus habilidades de combate eran incomparables ahora. La espada que sella la oscuridad lo llenó de confianza, y estaba ansioso por su día de ajuste de cuentas con Ganon, una oportunidad para poner fin a la amenaza de Ganon para Hyrule.

No, era algo completamente distinto. Era su recuerdo. Se había preparado para muchas cosas en sus viajes para sobrevivir en la naturaleza, asegurar comida fresca y cocinarla, reemplazar armas, destruir monstruos. Pero no había estado preparado para la sorpresa de saber que alguien lo amaba y lo amaba lo suficiente como para casarse con él.

Recordó que se quedó sin palabras cuando el padre y el hermano de Mipha hablaron de su amor por él, y su padre le dio su regalo, la armadura que ella había elaborado con tanto cuidado hace cien años. Contemplar su estatua lo ayudó a recordar un tiempo a solas con ella en Ruta cuando ella prometió cuidarlo y esperaba pasar un tiempo juntos.

Pero ese era un recuerdo tan pequeño. No fue suficiente. Link necesitaba saber más, comprender lo que significaban el uno para el otro. Solo el espíritu de Mipha sabía las respuestas. Y sintió que una vez que Ganon fuera destruido, Mipha y los otros Campeones serían libres de partir hacia el mundo de los espíritus, cumpliendo su deber con Hyrule. Y luego perdería para siempre su oportunidad de aprender sobre su tiempo con Mipha.

Se acercó a Ruta y una voz le preguntó si se atrevería a enfrentarse a un reino de ilusión y recuerdos. Sabía lo que sucedería si aceptaba, se produciría una batalla contra un Ira virtual de Ganon. Pero ya lo había hecho varias veces antes y no necesitaba superar sus miedos. Y entonces él rechazó la oferta.

Esperó un momento más y luego habló.

“¿Mipha?” dijo Link. “Sé que puedes oírme. Por favor, necesito hablar contigo”.

Link fue recibido solo por el silencio.

“Voy a encender una hoguera y acamparé aquí día y noche hasta que hables conmigo”, dijo Link. “Hay cosas que debo saber que solo tú puedes decirme”.

Link tomó un poco de madera que llevaba y encendió una fogata. Luego se acurrucó a su lado, frotándose las manos. El sol se ponía en el oeste y pronto se ocultaría. La noche podría ser fría, pero no le importaba.

Volvió a mirar a Ruta. Sabía que el espíritu de Mipha estaba allí, esperando cumplir con su deber, atacar a Ganon cuando llegara el momento. Había visto su espíritu brevemente una vez y luego escuchó su voz un par de veces más. Pero todas habían sido conversaciones unilaterales, ella le hablaba. Esperaba que su terquedad la motivara a hablar con él nuevamente y responder sus preguntas. Deseó poder subir a bordo de Ruta y quizás ver su espíritu una vez más, pero no podía acercarse a Ruta y debía contentarse con quedarse afuera. Todo lo que podía hacer era esperar que ella hablara con él.

El sol comenzaba a ponerse ahora, y el cielo nocturno estaba despejado. Gracias a Hylia, no estaba lloviendo, aunque eso no lo habría detenido. Se tomó un momento para mirar desde ese alto punto de vista. A la izquierda y justo detrás de Ruta se alzaba el majestuoso pico del Monte Lanayru, hogar de la Fuente de la Sabiduría. A su derecha estaba el Castillo de Hyrule, centrado y siendo objetivo de los cuatro rayos de las Bestias Divinas. Y detrás de él, la Montaña de la Muerte brillaba con un rojo intenso. Cada lugar tenía recuerdos para él, pero eso no era lo que le preocupaba ahora. Caminó hasta el borde norte del monte, y pudo distinguir el Dominio Zora debajo con su hermosa arquitectura y su suave resplandor azul. Ahora era un visitante bienvenido al Dominio Zora, ya que había calmado a Ruta y salvado a todos. Regresó para estar cerca del fuego, se sentó y esperó.

Estaba calmado ahí arriba, junto a Ruta, tranquilo como un cementerio, pensó. Los únicos sonidos eran el silbido del viento y el crepitar del fuego. Pocos animales se aventurarían tan alto a esa colina estéril y nunca había sido atacado por ninguna criatura malvada de la noche aquí tampoco.

Se frotó las manos de nuevo. Esperaría aquí toda la noche si fuera necesario y al día siguiente también. El cielo occidental se volvió naranja cuando el sol se puso detrás de las colinas distantes, y las estrellas comenzaron a aparecer. Aun así, se sentó junto al fuego. Casi se había quedado dormido cuando escuchó su voz.

“Hola Link”, dijo una voz dentro de la cabeza de Link, una voz que ya había llegado a conocer.

Link se puso de pie y miró a Ruta. La voz parecía venir a su mente desde ninguna dirección en particular, pero era natural para él mirar a Ruta donde estaba su espíritu.

“Estoy feliz de que hayas venido a visitarme como solías hacerlo”, dijo Mipha. “Pero no debes quedarte aquí. No debemos descuidar nuestro deber, Link, y la Princesa espera tu ayuda”.

“Mipha, gracias por hablar conmigo”, dijo Link. “Sí, lo sé. Pero después de cien años, no creo que un poco más de tiempo importará. A menos que a ti te importe”.

“No, un poco más de tiempo no importará”, dijo Mipha. “Siento que la princesa todavía es fuerte. ¡Suena tan agradable oírte decir mi nombre, Link! Ha pasado tanto tiempo desde que lo escuché”.

“Necesito saber más, Mipha, sobre nosotros. Dijiste que nunca olvidarías nuestro tiempo juntos. Ayúdame a recordarlo también”, dijo Link.

“Me gustaría que pudieras recordar”, dijo Mipha. “Pero recordar ahora solo puede entristecerte, Link, y no quiero ver eso. Quiero que seas feliz y sigas con tu vida”.

“Ya estoy triste, Mipha”, dijo Link. “Tu padre y tu hermano hablaron de tus sentimientos por mí. Le prometí a tu padre que nunca te olvidaría, y no lo haré. Pero tengo tan poca memoria de ti para no olvidar. Sé que significa la armadura que hiciste. Necesito saber más de lo que ocurrió entre nosotros ”.

“¿Cómo está mi familia?” dijo Mipha.

“Tu padre está bien, pero por supuesto, afligido cuando le dije que le había hablado a tu espíritu. Él había mantenido la esperanza todo este tiempo de que aún estabas viva pero atrapada. Lamenta haberte hecho pilotar a Ruta y desea poder hecho más para protegerte. Sidon es un joven excelente, y sabes que me ayudó a liberar a Ruta. Pero te echa mucho de menos, Mipha. Piensa en ti cada noche y mira tú estatua en la plaza ”, dijo Link.

Mipha estaba callada.

“Se ha vuelto tarde, la noche se vuelve fría”, dijo Link mientras se frotaba las manos. “¿No puedes contarme sobre nosotros? Necesito saberlo, Mipha. No saber es peor. Me atormenta ”.

“¡Te ves muy guapo en mi regalo!” dijo Mipha. “Lo llevas bien y te queda tan perfectamente”.

“Aprecio tu regalo, Mipha, y siempre lo haré”, dijo Link. “Y siento que eres uno conmigo desde que me diste tu poder de curación. ¿Pero no me contestarás, me contarás sobre nosotros, lo que significamos el uno para el otro?”

“¿Pero por qué, querido Link?” dijo Mipha. “Ya no podemos estar juntos en este mundo, y saber de cualquier manera cómo te sentiste solo te causará dolor. Si te digo que mi amor por ti fue unilateral, ¿no te sentirás triste por mí? ¿te amé tanto sin amor a cambio? Y si te digo que me devolviste mi amor, ¿no te sentirás triste por los dos y llorarás lo que pudo haber sido? Haber olvidado es una bendición. Tienes tu vida por vivir, Link, y ya no puedo compartirla contigo como alguna vez soñé. Ve ahora, cumple con tu deber y vive tu vida feliz. Descansaré en paz, sabiendo esto ”.

“Si me conoces, Mipha, y sé que lo haces, entonces sabes lo terco que puedo ser”, dijo Link. “Me quedaré aquí hasta que me digas sobre nuestro tiempo juntos. Necesito saberlo”.

Hubo silencio por un momento.

“Muy bien”, dijo Mipha. “Puedo hablar contigo, pero solo hasta el amanecer. Entonces debes ir y cumplir con tu deber como yo debo cumplir con el mío. ¿Me lo prometes?”

“Sí, si ese es el mayor tiempo que puedo tener contigo”, dijo Link.

“¿Dices que deseas saber de nuestro tiempo juntos?” dijo Mipha. “¿Pero por dónde empezar? Te conozco desde tu infancia”.

“No, no tan atrás, aunque si tuviéramos el tiempo suficiente, me quedaría aquí día y noche y escucharía cada momento que estuvieras conmigo”, dijo Link. “Dado que nuestro tiempo es corto, ve hacia atrás desde nuestro último tiempo juntos, el último primero”.

“Muy bien”, dijo Mipha. “La última vez que nos vimos fue en el Paso Este del Camino de Lanayru cuando Ganon nos sorprendió a todos. Estaba tratando de ayudar a la Princesa a acceder a su poder, pero era demasiado tarde. No tuvimos tiempo para hablar, tú y yo, pero nos apresuramos a cumplir con nuestro deber. Recuerdo lo preocupada que estaba cuando me fui ”.

“Lamento mucho lo que sucedió”, dijo Link. “Tenías razón en preocuparte por el peligro dentro de Ruta. Ojalá hubiéramos pensado en el plan de Ganon”.

“Pero querido Link, no estaba preocupada por mí. Estaba preocupado por ti”, dijo Mipha. “Había prometido cuidarte, curar tus heridas, y aun así estabas corriendo para luchar contra Ganon por tu cuenta. Estaba tan preocupada de que te lastimaras y no pudiera estar allí para curarte. Nunca pensé en el peligro dentro de mi querida Ruta ”.

“Muy bien”, dijo Link. “Ese fue un recuerdo doloroso. Por favor, volvamos de eso a la próxima vez que nos vimos”.

“Quizás tendría más sentido saltar al tiempo incluso antes de ese”, dijo Mipha. “Entonces, lo entenderás”.

“Muy bien”, dijo Link. “Lo que creas mejor”.

“Fue cuando visitaste solo el dominio y nos sentamos en la trompa de Ruta, curé tu brazo y te dije que esperaba que pudiéramos pasar tiempo juntos cuando nuestra tarea estuviera terminada”, dijo Mipha. "Estabas callado, cansado, bajo el estrés de todos tus deberes. Era demasiado tarde para viajar entonces, y estabas demasiado cansado. Así que te quedaste en la Posada Sueños y Escamas esa noche. Accediste a verme a la mañana siguiente, y cuando te encontré, caminamos juntos hasta la Cascada de Xera. Me dijiste una vez que tenías problemas para dormir, y aún parecías cansado. Nos sentamos en la gran roca allí, y la luz del sol, el aire fresco y el sonido de las cascadas te pusieron a dormir, tu cabeza descansa sobre mi hombro. Te veías tan tranquilo y guapo, Link, quería besarte allí mismo, pero acuné tu cabeza y luego la dejé deslizarse y descansar más cómodamente en mi regazo. Quité tu hermoso cabello rubio de tu cara. Dormiste un buen rato, respirando suavemente. Me alegró verte descansar, porque sabía que lo necesitabas.

Entonces, de repente, te despertaste, sobresaltado, sin saber dónde estabas. Te tranquilicé y te aseguré que estabas a salvo. Entonces te sentaste y nuestros ojos se encontraron. Te sonreí, y de repente te inclinaste hacia adelante y me besaste. ¡Me sentía como si estuviera en un sueño en ese momento! Parecías inseguro de mi reacción, pero te devolví el beso de inmediato, y luego nos abrazamos y besamos más veces de las que puede contar. Después, me dijiste que me amabas pero que tenías miedo de perderme como amiga. Te dije que también te amaba. ¡Desearía que ese día nunca hubiera terminara!

Tenía la esperanza de ofrecerte la armadura en tu visita, ya que estabas sin la Princesa para variar, y había rezado por el coraje para hacerlo. La había traído conmigo en un paquete. Más tarde me dijiste que pensabas que era nuestro almuerzo de picnic, y los dos nos reímos. Pero después de que expresaste tu amor por mí, no tuve miedo al rechazo. Te ofrecí la armadura, y felizmente la aceptaste. Luego te la probaste y, como esperaba, te quedaba perfectamente. Discutimos nuestros planes a continuación y pensamos que era mejor esperar hasta después de que nuestra tarea estuviera terminada para contarles a todos. Tenías que volver para proteger a la princesa, y me llevé la armadura cuando volví a casa. Ese fue el final de tu visita, pero fue la visita más feliz de todas para mí. Por un tiempo, sentí que todos mis sueños se habían hecho realidad, Link ".

“Es maravilloso saberlo, Mipha”, dijo Link. “Estoy feliz de haber encontrado el amor el uno con el otro, aunque fuera por poco tiempo. Gracias por compartir esto conmigo. ¿Cuál fue el momento en que saltaste para hablarme de esta vez?”

“Oh, me hiciste una visita sorpresa en el Embalse Oriental una semana después de eso”, dijo Mipha. “Estaba tan emocionada de verte, no solo porque fue una sorpresa, sino porque para entonces finalmente habíamos compartido nuestro amor mutuo. Pasamos todo el día junto al lago, nadando y hablando, besándonos y abrazándonos. Eras como una persona diferente entonces, más emocional y abierto sobre tus sentimientos, lo que me encantó. Pero llevaste un secreto contigo que aún no podías decirme. Al final no me importó. Estaba tan feliz de estar contigo. Te sostuve en mis brazos mientras dormíamos esa noche en la cama en el muelle, y soñé tenerte como mi esposo algún día cercano ”.

El tiempo avanzaba mientras hablaban, y esta era una vez que Link lamentaría mucho ver un amanecer.

“Gracias, me has dicho lo que necesitaba saber”, dijo Link. “Ahora sé que te amaba y que te lo dije. Sin embargo, me dan ganas de saber aún más sobre nuestro tiempo juntos. ¿Qué otras veces estuvimos juntos?”

“Bueno, antes de compartir nuestros sentimientos, todavía estábamos muy unidos”, dijo Mipha. “Nadamos, jugamos juegos, recolectamos luciérnagas, picamos piedras luminosas para tener buena suerte, caminamos, nos sentamos y hablamos mientras esperábamos a que la lluvia parara. Me visitaste muchas veces, Link, y siempre estaba muy feliz cuando lo hacías”. Incluso después de que te quedaste callado por llevar la espada, aún me encantaba verte ".

“Por favor, dime algunos detalles”, dijo Link mientras miraba hacia el este.

“Bueno, hay tantos para elegir”, dijo Mipha. “Pero te diré una vez que me gustó. Estábamos caminando juntos por el Estanque de Ralis, y se produjo una tormenta. Esperamos juntos a que pasara la tormenta, pero estábamos empapados. Todo esto sucedió antes de ser nombrados Campeones, así que usabas tu uniforme de la Guardia Real. Cuando cesó la lluvia y salió el sol, tenías que secar tu uniforme. Recuerdo que eras muy tímido al quitarte la túnica y los pantalones, aunque habíamos nadado juntos muchas veces. Te sonrojaste, y mi risa solo empeoró las cosas. De todos modos, nos sentamos juntos mientras esperábamos que tu uniforme se secara y hablamos durante horas. Me gustó sentarme contigo, recostada allí contra la roca. Estar juntos bajo la lluvia. te hizo hablar más conmigo, lo cual fue muy bienvenido. A veces estabas muy callado ”.

“Gracias, es un lindo recuerdo”, dijo Link. “Estaba tratando de imaginarme las cosas mientras las decías, y conozco el Estanque de Ralis y el afloramiento de rocas que mencionaste. Me ayuda a hacer que el recuerdo cobre vida en mi mente. ¿Puedes hablarme de otro momento?”

“Muy bien”, dijo Mipha. “Hubo un momento en el que recuerdo tenerte en mis brazos. Estábamos caminando cerca de un estanque, y había llovido más temprano ese día. Estaba resbaladizo, y te extendiste para tomar mi mano para ayudarme. Pero perdiste el equilibrio y yo también. Nos derrumbamos en el suelo blando cerca de la orilla juntos, y aterrizaste encima de mí. Evité que resbalaras, y pensé que podrías haberme besarme, ya que nos quedamos allí por un momento. Pero estabas tan avergonzado y sonrojado. Seguiste disculpándote y llamándome princesa. Luego te bromeé un poco, nos reímos y seguimos nuestro camino. Pero por unos momentos estabas en mis brazos. Pensé en eso cuando me dormí eso noche. Ya estaba enamorada de ti en ese entonces ”.

Link volvió a mirar hacia el este, y el cielo comenzaba a aclararse.

“Me temo que nuestro tiempo se acorta”, dijo Link. “Y tengo una confesión que hacer. Cuando tu padre se ofreció a dejarme leer tu diario, pensó que me perdonarías, así que lo leí. Lamento no respetar tus deseos, pero saber de tu amor por mí, quería aprender todo lo que pudiera sobre ti. Lo siento ”.

“Ya veo”, dijo Mipha. “Entonces sabes sobre el Centaleón y cuando mi corazón era tuyo y mis planes con la armadura. Te perdono, Link. ¿Qué daño hace ahora?”

El sol comenzaba a asomarse sobre el Mar de Lanayru a lo lejos mientras el viento de la mañana se levantaba.

“Y ahora es tiempo de cumplir tu promesa”, dijo Mipha. “Debemos despedirnos, querido Link. Ruta y yo estaremos listos para apoyarte en tu lucha. Sé que esta vez saldremos victoriosos”.

“Mipha, esta es una despedida difícil para mí”, dijo Link. “Mientras te escucho y me recuerdas nuestro tiempo juntos, empiezo a sentir en mi corazón, lo que dices que era verdad en ese entonces. Siento amor por ti, Mipha. No puedo evitarlo. Quiero estar contigo. Si solo hubiera alguna manera ”.

“No puedo negar que mi corazón está emocionado de escucharte decir esas palabras una vez más”, dijo Mipha. “Pero ahora debes detenerte. Nuestro tiempo está en el pasado, pero tu tiempo está en el futuro. No pases tus días llorando por mí, llorando por nosotros. Acuérdate de mí y no estés triste, pero sé feliz por el tiempo que tuvimos”. Nunca olvidaré los maravillosos momentos que pasé contigo, y el amor que compartimos el uno por el otro. Que la Diosa te proteja y te mantenga a salvo. Adiós, mi amor ”.

El sol salió y ella se había ido. Pero había aprendido lo que quería, lo que necesitaba. Cumpliría su palabra, como siempre lo hacía, pero primero necesitaba descansar. Apagó el fuego, luego regresó al dominio y reservó una cama en la posada para dormir hasta el mediodía. Pero antes de regresar, tenía dos cosas que hacer.

Link subió a la pequeña estatua de la Diosa Hylia, luego inclinó la cabeza y rezó para que Mipha y los otros Campeones descansaran en paz.

Luego bajó las escaleras y puso una flor en la base de la estatua de Mipha, una Campana Muda. Pensó que a ella le hubiera gustado. El azul hacía juego con las joyas que ella usaba y que él recordaba de su recuerdo de ella. Se preguntó qué tipo de flores amaba. No lo sabía y se había olvidado de preguntarle. Pero se prometió a sí mismo que colocaría una flor en su estatua todos los días que permaneciera en el dominio. Él se detuvo para mirar su estatua nuevamente, y parecía que ella lo estaba mirando con su amable expresión. Sabía mucho más ahora, y sabía que la había amado como ella lo amaba a él.

“Nunca olvidaré nuestro amor, Mipha, no puedo ahora”, susurró Link esperando que ella pudiera escucharlo de alguna manera. “Nunca, ni siquiera por otros cien años”.

Luego regresó a la posada. Necesitaba descansar para su gran día. Había sido una noche larga, pero una noche de respuestas que necesitaba.

“Buenas noches, mi amor”, dijo Link.

Y antes de quedarse dormido, creyó oír a Ruta gritar suavemente. ¿Podía ella todavía escucharlo? Y si ella podía, y él cerró los ojos, tal vez incluso podría estar con ella en sus sueños, felices nuevamente juntos, persiguiendo luciérnagas o nadando, compartiendo una risa y un beso. Si es así, debe recordar preguntarle qué tipo de flores amaba. Tendría uno para ella la próxima vez.

Fin del extracto del Diario de Link

Ese fue el final de ese capítulo en su diario. Le gustaba releer algunos de los recuerdos que escribio allí. Pero ya había terminado el desayuno, y era hora de guardar su diario y limpiar.

Mientras disfrutaba de su pequeña casa, también le gustaba viajar. A veces visitaba a Impa en la Aldea Kakariko y disfrutaba hablando con ella y escuchando sus historias del pasado. Impa había sido una valiosa aliado y guía cuando despertó del Santuario de la Vida sin ningún recuerdo. Era una de las pocas Sheikah vivas que lo recordaban antes del ataque de Ganon, e incluso le había guardado su túnica de campeón durante 100 años.

Impa siempre le daría una cálida bienvenida cuando estaba de visita. Ella le preguntaba cómo estaba y qué había aprendido de sus viajes. A veces se sentaban y tomaban té juntos. Se estaba haciendo mayor, pero su mente estaba tan aguda como siempre. Y ella no simpatizaba del todo con sus esfuerzos por recordar su pasado. Ella sacudiría la cabeza como si estuviera decepcionada de él, y luego lo alentaría a seguir adelante con su vida y dejar atrás el pasado.

La nieta de Impa, Apaya, todavía vivía con ella, y Apaya siempre estaba nerviosa con él. Incluso para alguien tan malo para leer los sentimientos de las mujeres como él, podía decir que ella estaba enamorada de él. Impa, sin duda, lo sabía, y se preguntó si ella lo impulsaba a seguir adelante con la esperanza de que él desarrollara una relación con Apaya. Sin duda, Apaya era una persona encantadora con un buen corazón, muy devota, y a él le gustaba y la respetaba. En otras circunstancias, estaría feliz de conocerla mejor. Pero no estaba listo para una relación con nadie en este momento, y el hecho de que Apaya se sintiera tan incómoda fue una de las razones por las que limitó sus visitas a Impa.

Más que nada, le gustaba pasar tiempo en el Dominio Zora, hablando con el Rey Dorphan, el Príncipe Sidon y los demás que recordaban a Mipha y a él hace más de cien años. Esas conversaciones lo ayudaron a recordar. O si no lo recordaba completamente, al menos aprendia más sobre los momentos que pasó allí con ella. Casi siempre usaba la armadura Zora ahora. Le quedaba bien, y esa era una forma de asegurar que se mantuviera en forma. Además, nadar en cascadas a menudo acortaba sus viajes. Todavía tenía otra armadura, por supuesto, y la túnica de Campeón azul. Las necesitaba para las pocas ocasiones en que tuvo que asistir a una reunión en el castillo de Hyrule.

Su Majestad, Zelda, era la Reina de Hyrule ahora. Su coronación había sido una gran ceremonia, con multitudes vitoreando, feliz de ver a Hyrule bajo un nuevo líder después de cien años de desolación. A la edad de 17 años en ese momento, era joven para ser coronada como gobernante, pero ofreció esperanza a una población sufrida y asombrada de verla viva después de cien años. Por supuesto, Link había asistido a la ceremonia e incluso tenía un lugar de honor en el séquito. Pero poco después de eso, comenzó a sentir que ya no era necesario. Zelda estaba completamente protegida por los Guardias Reales ahora, y no había mucho de que protegerla de todos modos. Entonces también, ella estaba muy ocupada con sus deberes, y no le gustaba entrometerse. Poco después de la coronación había solicitado una reunión privada con ella. Recordó la reunión con ella ahora.

Lo condujeron solo a una sala de recepción privada. Después de unos minutos, Zelda entró y le dedicó una sonrisa de bienvenida. Inmediatamente se inclinó sobre una rodilla. “Su Majestad, gracias por verme. Sé lo ocupada que está”.

“Link, nunca estoy demasiado ocupada para verte. Espero que lo sepas ahora. Y, como te dije antes, cuando estemos solos, por favor llámame Zelda. Creo que debería comenzar a multarte con rupias cada vez que lo olvides ”.

“Por supuesto, eh, Zelda”, se rió Link mientras se levantaba.

“¿Cómo estás, Link?” dijo Zelda. “Te ves bien. Sabes que siempre estoy feliz de verte”.

“Estoy bien, Zelda, sigo viajando mucho”, dijo Link. “Y también disfruto verte. ¡Te ves maravillosa! Y todos los que conozco hablan muy bien de ti y de cuán capaz eres como gobernante”.

“Me pregunto si te cantan mis alabanzas porque saben que somos amigos”. se rio Zelda. “Pero agradezco el cumplido. ¿Por qué querías verme?”

“Esto es difícil de decir para mí, Zelda, pero necesito decirlo. Creo que sería mejor si dejara el castillo de Hyrule y pasara tiempo trabajando en restaurar mi memoria. He hecho algunos progresos aquí y allá, pero para llevar las cosas más lejos, necesito salir más y reunirme con las pocas personas que me recuerdan mientras todavía pueden. Además, no estoy seguro de que me necesiten aquí. Afortunadamente nuestra tarea con Ganon ha terminado, y ahora estás bien protegida. Por supuesto, si me das permiso, extrañaré a las personas que he conocido aquí. Y te extrañaré más que a nadie ”, dijo Link.

Habló esto mejor de lo que solía hacerlo, habiendo ensayado de antemano. Él nerviosamente observó a Zelda por su reacción.

Zelda sonrió dulcemente, pero su tono era triste.

“Lamento mucho verte partir si ese es tu deseo. Fue un consuelo saber que estabas aquí si necesitaba hablar con un amigo o recordar a mi padre y a los demás. Admito que mis deberes como Reina me mantienen ocupada, y no hemos tenido mucho tiempo juntos. Ojalá fuera de otra manera. Pero entiendo que deseas recuperar tu pasado. Y creo que sé a quién quieres recordar más que nadie ”, dijo Zelda.

Link se sonrojó. Ambos sabían que se refería a Mipha.

“Entonces, no sin tristeza, concederé tu solicitud y te relevaré, por ahora, de tus deberes aquí. Por favor, toma todo el tiempo que necesites para recuperar tus recuerdos. Pero, Link, espero que sepas que siempre tendrás un lugar especial en mi corazón también, y siempre eres bienvenido a regresar aquí cuando lo desees. Y espero que lo hagas con frecuencia ”.

“Gracias por ser tan comprensiva Zelda”, dijo Link. “Sabes, si puedo ser audaz, qué tan especial eres para mí también y que siempre apreciaré nuestro tiempo juntos”.

Ante eso, comenzó a inclinarse para despedirse, pero Zelda dio un paso adelante, lo detuvo, y lo abrazó el cual regresó. Cerró los ojos, reprimiendo las lágrimas, mientras se abrazaban.

“Oh, Link, te voy a extrañar mucho”, dijo Zelda. “Por favor, recuerda que soy tu buena amiga. Te deseo éxito en la búsqueda de tus recuerdos. Pero, como tu amiga, también me gustaría verte feliz. Espero que puedas seguir adelante con tu vida. Puedo imaginar lo dolorosa que es tú la pérdida. Yo también he tenido pérdidas dolorosas. Pero no podemos vivir para siempre en el pasado, Link. Como dije, estaría feliz de verte de visita a menudo y que me cuentes cómo estás. “De hecho, creo que lo haré un decreto real para ti ” Zelda se burló de él cuando se separaron de su abrazo.

“Sí, con mucho gusto honraré tu decreto”, se rió Link. “Y gracias, Zelda”.

Luego se inclinó y salió de la habitación.

Esa reunión había sido hace casi dos años. Visitó a Zelda una vez al mes más o menos como lo prometió y disfrutó verla. Ella siempre lo recibía feliz y reservaba una hora o más de su apretada agenda para él. Él le contó lo que había aprendido de sus viajes por el reino, y ella, a su vez, compartió sus planes para la reconstrucción de Hyrule. Zelda era de hecho una persona muy querida para él. Gran parte de lo que recordaba de su vida era del tiempo que pasaron juntos. Ella había madurado de la niña de dieciséis años que su padre le encomendó que protegiera. Ahora ella era una gobernante capaz. Y sí, ella tenía razón. Si el plan que iba a discutir con la Dra. Prunia no funcionaba, tendría que seguir adelante con el pasado.

Mientras limpiaba, recordó las veces que había visitado a las Bestias Divinas poco antes de la derrota de Ganon. En cada Bestia Divina, Era capaz de entrar en un mundo virtual donde podía perfeccionar sus habilidades de lucha peleando una vez más contra esas horribles criaturas devastadoras que Ganon había creado. Fue un entrenamiento valioso para su batalla final. Y también le permitió escuchar el espíritu de los Campeones unas cuantas veces más. La voz de Mipha lamentando su incapacidad para recordar su tiempo juntos, y que ella nunca olvidaría, se sofocaba cada vez que pensaba en ello. Fue muy cruel perder a alguien que te amaba tanto.

Había estado recuperando gradualmente más recuerdos en los últimos dos años. Su mente se había estado curando lentamente. Y había viajado por todo el Dominio Zora buscando lugares que pudieran provocar un recuerdo. Raramente funcionaba, pero a veces funcionaba. Y cuando lo hacía, solo reforzaba su necesidad de aprender aún más sobre su tiempo con Mipha. Todavía recordaba poco, pero mucho más que antes. Ahora podía recordar un momento en que estaban sentados juntos mirando una puesta de sol sobre el agua. O otra ocasión en la que estaban sentados con los pies colgando en un estanque de agua cubierto de nenúfares y ocasionalmente una rana. Mipha parecía tan feliz de estar con él, y recordó lo feliz y cómodo que se sentía con ella.

Y a medida que recuperó más recuerdos, también recuperó más sentimientos. Ahora estaba enamorado de Mipha y deseaba poder estar con ella de alguna manera. Habían sido amigos cercanos desde la infancia, pero a medida que maduraban, se había convertido en mucho, mucho más. Y poco antes del final, incluso habían planeado casarse. Ahora todo se había ido. Pero tenía la esperanza de que pudiera haber algo que pudiera hacer al respecto.

Zelda le había dicho que debía seguir con su vida. Pero seguir con su vida era precisamente el problema. ¿Cuál era su vida ahora? Había cumplido con su deber hacia ella y Hyrule como héroe. Zelda tenía un reino que gobernar, pero ¿qué iba a hacer él? Todas las habilidades de combate y supervivencia que había entrenado tanto para dominar ya no eran necesarias. Se sentía inútil ahora. Era irónico, pero cuanto más lo pensaba, más sentía que su único futuro estaba en el pasado.


	2. Capítulo 2 - Reunión con la Dra. Prunia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link presenta su plan al Dra. Prunia

**Capítulo 2 - Reunión con la Dra. Prunia**

La Dra. Prunia, una Sheikah y director del Laboratorio de Hatelia, vivía en una ladera sobre la Aldea Hatelia. Sus experimentos con una runa antienvejecimiento habían tenido demasiado éxito: ahora parecía una niña de 8 años, aunque ahora tenía más de 120. Prunia y Rotver, director del Laboratorio de Akkala, eran expertos en la antigua tecnología Sheikah. Prunia y Rotver también fueron los que llevaron a Link al Santuario de la Vida hace más de cien años.

La lluvia había cesado y Link paseó por la Aldea Hatelia camino a la reunión. Como de costumbre, se detuvo ante la estatua de Hylia para rezar, en parte por el éxito de su aventura, pero principalmente por Zelda y sus amigos fallecidos. Luego continuó su camino cuesta arriba. Estaba nervioso por esta reunión. Por un lado, Prunia podría ser bastante grosera e impaciente, ya que quería dedicar cada minuto a su investigación y no aceptaba las interrupciones. Por otro lado, lo que él quería discutir con ella podría no caer en oídos comprensivos.

Lo que más deseaba era pasar su vida con Mipha de alguna manera, incluso si eso significaba viajar en el tiempo. Si es posible, le gustaría salvar las vidas de los cuatro Campeones y derrotar a Ganon, como deberían haber sucedido si las cosas hubieran ido de acuerdo con el plan original de la Princesa Zelda. Podía advertir a los Campeones sobre la corrupción de sus Bestias Divinas y decirle a Zelda lo que necesitaba saber para despertar su poder de sellado a tiempo. Entonces su plan original para destruir Ganon podría tener éxito. Pero si todo eso fuera imposible, se contentaba con volver si pudiera y pasar sus días con Mipha. Si ella todavía estaba dispuesta, se casarían. Entonces al menos podrían tener algo de la vida juntos que ambos querían tanto.

No era científico y no entendía cómo se podía hacer funcionar el Templo del Tiempo. E incluso si fuera posible hacer lo que quisiera, no estaba seguro de que se le permitiría hacerlo. Sí, hubo historias de héroes anteriores que usaron el Templo del Tiempo para viajar al pasado, pero esos viajes fueron para salvar a Hyrule y frustrar la encarnación de Ganon de esa generación. No se hicieron simplemente por razones personales. Pero aparte de razones personales, su plan ofrecía una forma de salvar a Hyrule, y así era como necesitaba venderlo. Con el beneficio de la retrospectiva, ellos sabrán el plan de Ganon y estarían mejor preparados para su ataque. En cualquier caso, al final, necesitaría la aprobación de la reina Zelda.

Llegó al laboratorio, llamó y le dijeron que entrara.

“¡Link, justo a tiempo!” dijo Prunia. “Me gusta eso. Por favor entra y siéntate”.

Él miró a su alrededor. Había papeles y libros esparcidos por todas partes sobre el laboratorio y no estaba claro dónde podía sentarse. Symon vio su confusión.

“Déjame ordenar un poco aquí”, dijo Symon haciendo espacio para que Link se sentara. “Todo este desastre muestra que hemos estado trabajando duro. De hecho… pero será mejor que deje que la Dra. Prunia te lo cuente”.

“Sí”, dijo Prunia. “Nosotros, en realidad el Dr. Rotver y yo, hemos estado trabajando en cómo proteger a los Guardianes de ser tomados por una fuerza externa, como sucedió con Ganon. Sabes, Link, Rotver se ha sentido mal desde ¿”. incapaz de ayudarte mas a ti y a los campeones. Eso lo motivó a crear las armas y armaduras ancestrales. Pero él y yo hemos estado discutiendo durante años cómo podríamos haber evitado que el desastre ocurriera. Y creo que lo que tenemos podría funcionar. Por supuesto, desafortunadamente no podemos probarlo contra el propio Ganon, pero puedo simular un fuerte ataque contra el mecanismo de control del Guardián y esta defensa en la que hemos estado trabajando repele esos esfuerzos. ¡Soy muy optimista al respecto! Sí, esto podría ser un gran avance ".

“Um, Dra. Prunia, no creo que Link haya venido aquí para hablar sobre las defensas de los Guardianes”, dijo Symon.

“No, por supuesto que no”, dijo Prunia. “Pero nos atrapaste en un buen punto de parada. ¿Qué es lo que querías discutir?”

“Dra. Prunia, quiero hablar con usted sobre el Templo del Tiempo. Entiendo que usted y el Dr. Rotver podrían estar buscando restaurar su función en algún momento”.

“Sí, estamos interesados en eso”, respondió Prunia. “Aunque queríamos terminar el trabajo en las Defensas de los Guardianes primero. Hemos logrado un progreso limitado en nuestro entendimiento, pero no podemos decir con certeza si alguna vez habremos terminado de restaurar la función del Templo. La manipulación del tiempo es extremadamente peligrosa, y uno necesita tener mucho cuidado. Siempre hay un gran riesgo cuando manipulas el tiempo ya que las consecuencias no siempre son lo que esperas. Aunque lo haces para mejorar las cosas, nunca resultan mejores para todos. Y tienes que vivir con eso. Pero, ¿por qué preguntas sobre esto, Link? Sé que no eres científico por naturaleza ”.

Esta era la parte que temía, y se frotó las manos nerviosamente. Pensó que su mejor estrategia era discutir el plan para salvar a todos los Campeones y Hyrule primero. De hecho, su reciente descubrimiento de cómo evitar que Ganon tome el control de los Guardianes podría jugar directamente en ese escenario.

Link se aclaró la garganta y comenzó. “Dra. Prunia, como saben, hay algunas historias antiguas de cómo el héroe legendario usó el Templo del Tiempo para visitar el pasado y frustrar los planes de Ganon. Lo que me gustaría discutir es si nosotros o mejor dicho yo podría hacer eso también. Si retrocediera en el tiempo, podría alertar a los Campeones y ayudar a Zelda a adquirir su poder. Entonces podríamos destruir a Ganon y evitar la destrucción de Hyrule. Parece que vale la pena considerarlo”.

Prunia lo miró. “Es una idea interesante, pero veo muchos obstáculos. El más grande, por supuesto, es lograr que la función de viaje en el tiempo del Templo funcione. Suponiendo que funcione, las leyendas también dicen que solo unos pocos elegidos podrían viajar a través del tiempo, y la Espada Maestra jugó un papel clave. Pero tampoco está claro que pudiéramos controlar qué tan atrás en el tiempo llegarías. En una historia, el héroe solo podía ir y venir siete años. En otra, no está claro qué tan atrás el héroe viajo, pero no pudo controlarlo. Por lo tanto, incluso si pudiéramos restaurar la función del templo, no sabemos si terminaría retrocediendo 102 años para cambiar los eventos, o mucho más o menos que eso. En cualquier caso , ¿no es posible que tu plan fracase y que Hyrule quede peor? ”

“Es posible, por supuesto”, respondió Link. "Pero no veo cómo mi plan podría terminar peor. Suponiendo que conserve mis recuerdos actuales cuando regrese, podría alertar a todos sobre el plan de Ganon. Los Campeones no serían sorprendidos por sus Bestias Divinas. La Princesa Zelda sabría cómo invocar su poder de sellado. Y su reciente descubrimiento podría proteger a los Guardianes, evitando que sean tomados por Ganon. Por cierto, ¿podría su salvaguarda trabajar también en las Bestias Divinas? Link preguntó.

“No lo hemos probado en ellas. Creemos que debería funcionar. Pero si vamos a confiar en él para salvar a Hyrule, debemos estar muy, muy seguros”, dijo Prunia.

“Y, francamente, será difícil probarlo por completo”, agregó Symon. “No podemos resucitar a Ganon de manera temporal y cortésmente preguntarle si Puede intentar controlar a los Guardianes y las Bestias Divinas para ver cuán efectivas son nuestras nuevas defensas”.

Link se detuvo para pensar de nuevo. “No, por supuesto. Lo entiendo. Pero, ¿cómo pueden empeorar las cosas si regreso? Incluso si perdemos el control de las Bestias Divinas, tendremos vivos a los Campeones, y juntos podremos recuperarlos más fácilmente que cuando yo tenía que hacerlo solo. Y pensar en toda la destrucción y las vidas perdidas en todo Hyrule que podríamos evitar ”.

Prunia pensó un poco más. “Es una idea. Quiero discutirlo con Rotver a continuación y obtener su reacción. Si Rotver está de acuerdo en que tu plan tiene mérito y podemos descubrir los secretos del Templo del Tiempo, podemos presentar nuestro caso a la Reina Zelda para su aprobación. Es posible que también tenga opiniones al respecto. Sabemos que los Sheikah crearon los Cronolitos en un momento que controlaban el viaje en el tiempo. Creo que tendremos que concentrar nuestra investigación en esa área primero. Muy bien, ¿Hay algo más?” preguntó Prunia.

“No, eso es todo. Gracias por reunirse conmigo”, respondió Link.

Salió y regresó a la Aldea Hatelia. La reunión fue bien, pensó. Podía disfrutar del almuerzo en el pueblo ahora.


	3. Capítulo 3 - Tecnología Sheikah

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prunia descubre el secreto del Cronolito.

**Capítulo 3 - Tecnología Sheikah**

Había pasado casi un año desde la reunión de Link con Prunia. No había sabido nada de ella y quería desesperadamente. Pero él dudaba en preguntarle por dos razones: odiaba que alguien interrumpiera su investigación, y él quería creer que estaba progresando y no quería escuchar malas noticias. Había visitado a Zelda varias veces, pero pasó la mayor parte de su tiempo en el Dominio Zora. Siempre fue bienvenido allí, pero las personas que conocía tenían sus propias vidas para vivir, y se sintió incómodo interrumpiendo demasiado para hablar sobre el pasado. Sus viajes solían ser solitarios, volvían a visitar lugares y esperaban que se desencadenaran algún rincón oculto de su memoria. A veces lo hacían, pero La mayoría de las veces no lo hacían. Fue frustrante

Acababa de pasar el día explorando el área alrededor del Dominio Zora con la esperanza de tener más recuerdos, pero sin éxito. Era hora de regresar al Dominio, conseguir algo de comer y luego pasar la noche en la Posada Sueños y Escamas. Primero se detuvo en el mercado de El Arrecife Coralino para comprar pescado. para ese entonces todos lo conocían.

“Link, buenas noches”, dijo Heran. “Como de costumbre, hoy tenemos pescado muy fresco”.

“Sí, sé que tu pescado siempre está fresco”, se rió Link. “Tomaré una Trucha Termal y un poco de Arroz de Hyrule, por favor”.

“Aquí tienes”, dijo Heran. “Serán 36 rupias, por favor. Y disfruta tu comida”.

Link pagó y llevó la comida a la olla cerca de la posada para cocinarla. Mientras lo hacía, Koldah lo vio y se acercó.

“Linkitín, ¿supongo que te quedarás en la posada esta noche?” dijo Koldah. “Hay un mensaje para ti. Déjame traerlo”.

Koldah recuperó el mensaje cuando Link terminó de cocinar su comida. Tomó el mensaje y su comida y lo llevó a una de las estructuras con vista a la plaza donde podía sentarse y comer. Después de sentarse y comenzar su comida, abrió el sobre. Fue un mensaje de la Dra. Prunia.

_Link,_

_Estoy enviando este mensaje al Dominio Zora ya que creo que pasas la mayor parte del tiempo allí en estos días. Tengo buenas noticias que deseo compartir contigo, y creo que estarás encantado. Pero me abstengo a escribirlo por miedo a los espías. Por favor regrese a nuestro laboratorio lo antes posible._

_Dra. Prunia._

_Directora del_ Laboratorio de Hatelia

¡Esto era emocionante! Pero ya era demasiado tarde y estaba demasiado cansado para viajar de regreso a la Aldea Hatelia ahora. Terminó su comida y regresó a la plaza, luego subió los escalones y se detuvo junto a la estatua de la Diosa Hylia. Bajó la cabeza y rezó por Zelda y por sus amigos fallecidos y por el éxito de su aventura. Como Hylia era la Diosa del Tiempo, rezarle era lo más apropiado. Luego regresó a la plaza.

El príncipe Sidon estaba parado frente a la estatua de Mipha, perdido en sus pensamientos. Él venía aquí todas las noches para pensar en la hermana que tanto amaba y extrañaba. Eso era algo que tenían en común, y a veces hablaba con Sidon. Pero esta noche no quería perturbar sus pensamientos. Como era su costumbre cuando estaba aquí durante la noche, Link colocó una flor al pie de la estatua de Mipha.

“Buenas noches, Mipha”, susurró Link. “Sabes que te amo y te extraño”.

Permaneció allí unos minutos más mientras miraba su estatua. Luego se dirigió a la posada. Dadas las buenas noticias que Prunia insinuó, derrochó y gastó 80 rupias en una cama de agua. Pronto estuvo profundamente dormido.

El viaje de regreso a Aldea Hatelia transcurrió sin incidentes. Tomó un atajo nadando a través del Río Rutela, que era una ruta mucho más corta que seguir el camino. Pronto llegó al laboratorio tecnológico donde fue recibido. Prunia fue directo al grano.

“Link, hemos hecho un excelente progreso en la tecnología Sheikah. Si bien no hemos descubierto cómo se puede hacer funcionar el Templo del Tiempo, hemos podido crear un par de sofisticados Cronolitos, Y podemos controlar el cambio de tiempo con bastante precisión. Resulta que esta es otra función de la Tableta Sheikah. Como sabrán por las leyendas, un Cronolito puede mover un área a su alrededor hacia adelante y hacia atrás en el tiempo. Golpeas el Cronolito una vez para viajar al pasado, luego la golpeas de nuevo para regresar al presente. La hemos probado, pero debes tener cuidado. Si la usas para retroceder en el tiempo, los efectos de tus acciones serán evidentes en el presente cuando regreses, al menos en el área bajo el control del Cronolito ”, dijo Prunia.

“Este es un gran progreso”, dijo Link. “¿Cuándo puedo usar uno de los Cronolitos?”

“Pensamos que nos preguntarías eso, y antes de contarte nuestro progreso, compartimos nuestros hallazgos con la Reina Zelda. Ella dijo que te permitiría usar uno de los Cronolitos si prometías usarla sabia y cuidadosamente. Ella dijo que tenía una idea de lo que tenía en mente, por cierto ”, dijo Prunia.

“Quiero usarlo en el Dominio Zora”, dijo Link.

“Zelda nos dijo eso, así que déjame exponerte algunas reglas esenciales. Dijo que querrías reunirte con la difunta Campeona Zora, Mipha. Debes elegir un momento y un lugar donde no te encuentres con ella en el pasado, ya que la interacción con tu yo pasado puede causar resultados impredecibles. Si llegas en un tiempo y lugar donde tu yo pasado está presente, debes regresar rápidamente al presente. ¿Entiendes esto? Es de crucial importancia ”, dijo Prunia.

“Sí, entiendo”, dijo Link.

Prunia continuó: “También debe encontrarse en algún lugar donde no haya nadie más presente o que pueda deambular por el rango del Cronolito. Es importante que limitemos la manipulación de la línea de tiempo tanto como sea posible”.

“Creo que conozco un buen lugar para eso”, respondió Link. “Vah Ruta estaba en medio del Embalse Oriental, y sé que Mipha a menudo iba allí sola para entrenar. Me gustaría consultar mis notas antes de comprometerme con el cambio temporal”.

Para recuperar sus recuerdos, Link había estado tomando notas para su diario de la información en diarios u otros registros que pudo encontrar, además de conversaciones con los Zoras. El primero fue más preciso, ya que incluso aquellos con excelentes recuerdos difícilmente podrías esperar que hagan cuentas día a día de hace más de cien años. Pero las conversaciones aún ayudaron.

“Otra regla que puede ser más difícil de seguir es que no se puede revelar nada sobre el futuro de alguien. Todavía estamos investigando el viaje en el tiempo. Si adviertes a Mipha, por ejemplo, sobre su muerte, puede tener resultados impredecibles para ti, ella y todos nosotros. Nuevamente, necesitamos comprender mejor las cosas antes de manipular nuestra línea de tiempo ”.

Link entendió y estuvo de acuerdo.

“Finalmente”, dijo Prunia, “debes tener cuidado de no dejar el área controlada por el Cronolito. Si lo hicieras, desaparecerías del pasado y de repente regresarías a nuestro presente”.

“Tendré cuidado de permanecer dentro del rango del Cronolito”, dijo Link.

“Muy bien”, dijo Prunia. “Solo hemos creado dos Cronolitos. Cuando nos digas el cambio temporal necesario, programaré un Cronolito usando la Tableta Sheikah”.

Link se fue para regresar a casa y consultar sus notas. Necesitaba elegir un momento en el que confiara que Mipha estaría entrenando sola y que él no estuviera allí. Eso habría sido poco antes del regreso de Ganon. Después de revisar todo, regresó al laboratorio.

“Creo que ocho días antes de el Gran Cataclismo sería un momento perfecto”, dijo Link. “Sé que Mipha estaba ocupada entrenando en ese momento y estoy bastante seguro de que lo haría sola en Vah Ruta. Además, sé que estaba muy lejos de allí”.

Prunia extendió la mano sobre su escritorio y descubrió una piedra azulada con un símbolo Sheikah en ella. Usando la Tableta Sheikah, ingresó alguna información. El Cronolito brilló blanca por un instante, luego regresó a un azul brillante. Le entregó el Cronolito a Link.

“Gracias Prunia y Symon. No sabes cuánto significa esto para mí. Deseenme suerte”, dijo Link.

Y con eso, se fue agarrando el Valioso Cronolito.


	4. Capítulo 4 - Mipha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link utiliza un Cronolito para viajar 103 años atrás y pasar un día con Mipha en Embalse Oriental. Mipha siente que algo anda mal pero elige pasarlo por alto y disfrutar de la visita inesperada.

**Capítulo 4 - Mipha**

En su emoción, el viaje de regreso al Dominio Zora pareció tomar una eternidad, y tuvo que controlarse para no precipitarse hasta el agotamiento.

Decidió tomar una ruta menos transitada desde la Aldea Hatelia a través del Lago Edoestel, la Bahía de Lanayru, el Río Rutela y luego hasta El Embalse de Rutela hacia el Embalse Oriental. Cuando pasó el área por la Laguna de la pureza y más allá, miró hacia el oeste y pudo distinguir dónde se encontraba la Paso Este del Camino de Lanayru. No había regresado allí en mucho tiempo, y lo evitó a propósito en sus viajes. Era el último lugar donde había visto a Mipha. Había estado tan preocupado con Zelda ese día, subiendo y bajando la montaña. Ni siquiera tuvo la oportunidad de hablar con Mipha antes de que todos corrieran a la batalla. Rápidamente se Bahía de Lanayru.

Cuando llegó al Embalse Oriental, se dirigió al muelle noroeste. Tenía el mayor refugio y sería un lugar lógico para que él llegara si venía de visita. El lago y el embalse estaban en silencio ahora, Ruta se había trasladado a la cima de una montaña. No había nadie más alrededor. Sacó el Cronolito de su bolso y lo colocó detrás de unas macetas cerca del final del muelle donde el Cronolito estaría fuera de la vista. También esperaba que su repentina aparición probablemente no se viera. No quería aparecer de la nada y necesitaba fingir que era una visita inesperada.

Se dio cuenta de que era casi tres años mayor de lo que debería haber sido en ese momento y esperaba que Mipha no lo notara o lo atribuyera al estrés de proteger a Zelda. También tenía la presencia mental de no usar su armadura Zora, ya que en ese momento en el pasado no la tenía. Solo sabía que la había recibido muchos años después del Rey Dorphan. En su lugar, se había puesto su túnica de Campeón, que era lo que normalmente habría usado en aquel entonces. Se preguntó si el rango del Cronolito se expandiría para incluir a Ruta en el lago. De lo contrario, podría tener problemas para acercarse lo suficiente. Bueno, se preocuparía por eso si sucediera. Respiró hondo, rezó una breve oración a Hylia y golpeó el cronolito.

El efecto fue instantáneo. El área circundante cambió a su alrededor. Era más temprano en el día, y el sol brillaba en un cielo sin nubes. Mipha se podía ver en la distancia sobre la trompa de Ruta. De hecho, tenía más de cien años en el pasado. Se alejó del Cronolito hacia el medio del muelle, y luego sus emociones se apoderaron de él. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

Mipha no lo vio de inmediato ya que estaba mirando hacia otro lado. Pero después de unos minutos, ella lo notó parado en el muelle. Ella gritó y lo saludó con la mano, luego bajó la trompa de Ruta, se zambulló con gracia en el agua y rápidamente nadó hacia él. Luego dio un salto elegante desde el agua y cayó sobre sus pies, corrió hacia él y extendió los brazos para abrazarlo. Él respondió torpemente, abrazándola, luego ella se echó hacia atrás.

“Ese no fue el saludo más afectuoso, ¡pero es una agradable sorpresa!” se rio Mipha. “No esperaba verte por otra semana, y pensé que aún estabas ocupado vigilando a la Princesa. ¡Supongo que no pudiste mantenerte alejado después de la semana pasada, y estoy muy contenta!”

Se dio cuenta de que ahora debería haberse preparado mejor para este momento. Para Mipha, fue una visita sorpresa de alguien a quien estaba acostumbrada a ver. Pero para él, fue la culminación de un sueño de tres años hecho realidad, algo por lo que había rezado, pero algo que pensó que nunca podría suceder. Y así, cuando surgió la oportunidad, había estado demasiado ansioso por estar con ella y no se había preparado emocionalmente.

Pero había algo más. Mipha pareció sorprendida cuando no reaccionó a su comentario sobre la semana pasada. No se estaba comportando como ella esperaba, y no estaba segura de por qué. Se dio cuenta ahora de que no había pensado las cosas lo suficiente y debería haberlo considerado con más cuidado cuando lo estaba.

Y de repente lo golpeó.

Estaba viviendo la visita que el espíritu de Mipha había recordado para él cuando habló con ella en Ruta antes de su batalla con Ganon. Estaba creando esa visita pasada ahora. El viaje en el tiempo era realmente difícil de entender, pero todo tenía sentido.

Pero ahora notó las lágrimas en sus ojos.

“Link, ¿estás bien? ¿Por qué lloras? ¿Estás herido?” Mipha preguntó.

“No, no, estoy bien, Mipha”, dijo Link rápidamente secándose los ojos. “Es solo que te extrañé. Te extrañé mucho”.

Su belleza en persona era incluso mejor que su recuerdo de ella, y la vieja foto descolorida en su pared tampoco le hacía justicia. Sus suaves ojos brillantes de color ámbar, su suave piel roja y su expresión gentil eran irresistibles, y sintió un anhelo que no había sentido en años. Después de tres años de soledad, pensando cada vez más en ella, el momento fue demasiado para él. Pero necesitaba controlarse.

“Algo debe estar mal”, dijo Mipha. “Me alegra saber que me extrañaste, pero nunca has sido así antes. ¿La princesa Zelda te ha hecho o dicho algo? ¿Y por qué no estás con ella?”

“Zelda está bien, y yo también. No puedo explicarte por qué estoy tan emocional esta vez”, dijo Link. “Pero quiero que sepas cuánto te amo y quiero tanto estar contigo”.

Mipha lo miró por un momento y le resultó difícil devolverle la mirada.

“Me ocultas algo, puedo decirlo”, dijo Mipha. “Te conozco muy bien. Pero no te presionare. Estoy muy feliz de verte. Y sabes que también te amo y siento lo mismo”.

“¿Te importa posponer tu trabajo en Ruta para que podamos pasar el día de hoy juntos? Tendré que irme cuando regreses a casa. Y me temo que tenemos que quedarnos cerca del embalse si eso está bien”, dijo Link.

“¡Por supuesto, no me importa! Y, por cierto, ¿no crees que es más que hora de que me beses, cariño? ¿O has olvidado cómo, después de solo una semana?” dijo Mipha.

Con eso, Mipha extendió la mano y se abrazaron y besaron, y luego se besaron un poco más. No había besado a nadie en más de cien años, pero eso es algo que nunca olvidará.

“Supongo que podemos tomar un descanso para el almuerzo”, dijo finalmente Mipha. “Tengo algo de pescado que puedes cocinar aquí. No esperaba compañía, y conociendo tu apetito probablemente no sea suficiente. ¿Debo pescar más?”

“No, no, lo que sea que tengas está bien. Tengo algo de comida que también podemos compartir”, dijo Link.

Link cocinó un poco de pescado y almorzaron juntos.

“¿Cómo te va con tus deberes de caballero? ¿Tú y Zelda se llevan bien ahora?” preguntó Mipha.

Link recordaba aquellos días con Zelda y sabía lo suficiente como para responder.

“Estamos bien, mucho mejor que al principio. Zelda puede ser difícil a veces. Está muy frustrada porque no puede dominar su Tableta Sheikah para abrir santuarios y deprimida porque no puede acceder a su poder de sellado. Pero hago mi deber y me quedo con ella cuando me necesita. Hoy está en buenas manos, y estoy feliz de poder escapar y pasar tiempo contigo ”, dijo Link.

Mipha se inclinó hacia delante y lo besó. Luego, juguetonamente, le dio un pequeño mordisco en el hombro.

“¡Ay!” Link exclamó.

“Solo algo para recordarme cuando regreses con tu princesa Hylian”, bromeó Mipha. “¡Y tampoco voy a curar eso!”

Ella se acurrucó contra él otra vez.

“Ciertamente has cambiado desde la última vez que nos vimos. Sé que me amas, incluso finalmente me lo dijiste, pero siempre fuiste tan reservado y sin emociones hasta entonces. Estoy tan feliz de que estés más abierto sobre tus sentimientos ahora”. Dijo Mipha. “¿Es porque estamos comprometidos?”

“Realmente no puedo explicarlo”, dijo Link. “Pero estoy muy feliz de estar contigo hoy”.

“Bueno, disfrutemos de la tarde. Dijiste que teníamos que quedarnos cerca del embalse, pero ¿supongo que podemos nadar? Vamos a nadar a Ruta”, dijo Mipha.

“Um, está bien. Solo no más allá. Eso estaría bien”, dijo Link.

Podía ver que el rango del Cronolito incluía toda Ruta ya que no estaba allí en el presente.

Se tomaron de la mano y caminaron hacia la orilla del agua. Link se quitó la túnica y los pantalones, y luego ella juguetonamente lo empujó al agua. Link recordó que disfrutaba nadar con ella, aunque, por supuesto, lo que él llamaba nadar era lamentable para los estándares de un Zora. Le encantaba nadar alrededor de él mientras él luchaba por nadar hacia adelante. Antes de llegar a Ruta, ella nadó hacia él y lo sostuvo en sus brazos mientras flotaban juntos. Él la rodeó con sus brazos. Ella lo miró a los ojos y sonrió.

“¿Te sientes mejor, feliz ahora?” Dijo Mipha. “Sé que lo soy.”

“Más feliz de lo que puedas imaginar”, dijo. “Cuando me miras así y sonríes, eres tan hermosa e irresistible. Te amo mucho. Quiero pasar cada minuto contigo”.

“Lo harás. Siempre estaremos juntos, y siempre tendrás mi corazón”, dijo Mipha.

Luego se besaron nuevamente.

“El agua saca lo mejor de mí”, se rió Mipha. “Pero sé que te gusta la tierra. Terminemos de nadar hacia Ruta”.

Llegaron a Ruta, entraron y se dirigieron a su trompa. Luego levantó la Trompa por encima del lago. La vista era impresionante, con el sol de la tarde reflejándose en los brillantes acantilados azul hielo. Se sentaron juntos, abrazados, y disfrutaron de la vista. Necesitaba recordar no decir nada que no tuviera sentido durante el período en que se encontraba, por lo que dijo poco. Mipha también estaba callada, contenta de disfrutar el tiempo juntos. De vez en cuando se besaban y se sonreían. ¡Su sonrisa era tan hermosa! Pero pronto se estaba haciendo tarde.

“Hay una cama en la orilla cerca del muelle. ¿Te gustaría pasar la noche aquí? ¿O te preocupa regresar con tu princesa Hylian?” bromeó sonriendo.

“Nada me haría más feliz que quedarme aquí contigo”, dijo Link. “Desearía poder quedarme aquí para siempre”.

“Papá no se preocupara por mí. Le dije que me quedaría a pasar la noche aquí con Ruta”, dijo Mipha.

Nadaron de nuevo juntos hasta el borde del embalse, Mipha lo ayudó tirando de él. Link volvió a encender el fuego y cocinó lo que quedaba para una cena ligera. Luego se sentaron juntos en el borde del muelle, con las piernas colgando en el agua y tomados de la mano, observando las estrellas dar vueltas en lo alto.

“Es hermoso aquí”, dijo Link. “Recuerdo, quiero decir, me encanta venir al dominio. Es alegre, enérgico y, sin embargo, tranquilo de alguna manera al mismo tiempo. Y aunque soy Hylian, me siento muy cómoda y en casa aquí”.

“Pronto será tu verdadero hogar, cariño”, dijo Mipha mientras le apretaba la mano. “Nuestra casa. Sé que serás feliz aquí. Ambos lo haremos”.

“Seré feliz donde sea que estés, cariño”, dijo Link. “Y no puedo ser feliz en ningún otro lugar”.

Se inclinó y la besó. Ella sonrió, esa hermosa sonrisa que tanto amaba.

“¡Te has vuelto tan romántico!” se rio Mipha. “Nunca supe que lo tenías en ti. Incluso después de conocerte por tanto tiempo, todavía me sorprendes. Pero es una agradable sorpresa. He deseado escucharte decir que me amabas. Nunca puedes decirlo demasiado”.

“Te amo”, dijo Link, “y he llegado a darme cuenta de cuánto te amo. Simplemente me llevó mucho más tiempo del que debería”.

Se sentaron en silencio por unos minutos más, pero ambos se estaban cansando.

“Desearía que pudieras dormir en el agua”, dijo Mipha. “Es mucho más cómodo. El agua es calmante, y flotas muy tranquilamente”.

“Intentaré aprender”, se rió Link. “Estoy seguro de que puedo descubrir cómo descansar con la cabeza fuera del agua. Sabes que haré cualquier cosa para hacerte feliz. ¿Debo intentarlo esta noche?”

“No”, se rió Mipha. “Después de casarnos hay tiempo suficiente. Puedo tolerar dormir en tierra esta noche. Quiero abrazarte, sentirte en mis brazos. Eso es más importante para mí en este momento”.

Caminaron hacia la cama, se acomodaron en los brazos del otro, se besaron una vez y luego se durmieron rápidamente. Se despertaron con otra mañana iluminada por el sol.

“Parece otro hermoso día”, dijo Mipha mientras acariciaba el cabello de Link. “Dormiste bien. Creo que te estás sintiendo cómodo siendo mi prometido”.

“Cómodo no es la palabra que me viene a la mente”, se rió Link. “Más emocionado, cautivado y feliz”.

“¿Qué tal un baño corto?” dijo Mipha.

Nadaron alrededor del lago por un momento, y luego regresaron al muelle. Link se secó y se vistió, luego Mipha se acercó y lo sostuvo en sus brazos.

“Necesito volver a casa ahora. ¿Supongo que no puedes venir conmigo?” dijo Mipha.

“No, desafortunadamente”, dijo Link.

El Cronolito no llegaría tan lejos, y estaba bajo las órdenes de Prunia para evitar una interacción innecesaria con las personas.

“Bueno, gracias a ti y a su alteza por esta visita inesperada, por misteriosa que sea. Pero por ahora, que estés bien, y te veré en Paso de Lanayru en una semana. Por cierto, ¿a dónde irás ahora?” Dijo Mipha.

Y ahora, mientras se despedía, tenía que mantenerse firme. ¿Quién sabía si volvería a ver a Mipha otra vez? ¿Prunia lograría que el Templo del Tiempo funcione? E incluso si lo hiciera, ¿se le permitiría usarlo? Quería tanto decirle a Mipha lo que iba a suceder y evitarle el dolor y el sufrimiento de morir en Ruta. Pero Prunia le había advertido que era peligroso manipular eventos como ese y los resultados eran demasiado impredecibles. Las cosas podrían salir peor. Ella podría ser asesinada en la batalla de otra manera, y él también. Y él había prometido no decirle. Necesitaba cumplir su palabra y confiar en Prunia. ¿Cómo podía esperar que la Diosa del Tiempo Hylia escuchara sus oraciones si no cumplía su palabra?

“Primero necesito viajar de regreso a la Aldea Hatelia. Estaré bien. ¡Te amo!” Link dijo.

Con eso, se besaron una vez más.

“Yo también te amo”, dijo Mipha.

Ella lo despidió una vez con la mano en su camino de regreso a casa, luego, al verla retroceder, desapareció repentinamente de la vista. Había alcanzado el límite del Cronolito, lo que no significaba nada para ella en el pasado, pero le quitó el tiempo que podía verla.

Volvió a al Cronolito, comprobó que no había nadie cerca, la golpeó una vez y, con un destello, todo volvió a su presente. Sin embargo, era tarde en el día, así que decidió quedarse en el Dominio Zora y quedarse en la posada. Sentía más alegría que en años, y que su vida tenía un propósito una vez más.

Se detuvo junto al santuario de Hylia y agradeció a la Diosa en sus oraciones por dejarlo pasar tiempo con Mipha una vez más. Solo esperaba que su yo pasado no arruinara las cosas, mientras frotaba algunas marcas de dientes sensibles en su hombro.

Y se había olvidado de preguntar cuál era su flor favorita.


	5. Capítulo 5 - Aldea Hatelia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link regresa a la Alde Hatelia e informa a Aldea Hatelia sobre su experiencia con el Cronolito. Luego visita el Castillo de Hyrule para agradecerle a Zelda, deteniéndose para una breve visita con Impa en el camino.

**Capítulo 5 - Aldea Hatelia** **y Castillo de Hyrule**

Se despertó a la mañana siguiente y comenzó su viaje de regreso a la Alde Hatelia. Estaba ansioso por contarle a Prunia lo que había sucedido con la esperanza de que su investigación continuara. Jugó con la idea de usar el Cronolito nuevamente, pero rápidamente decidió no hacerlo. Las cosas habían funcionado bien la única vez que la usó, y usarla nuevamente sería egoísta y se arriesgaría a que algo saliera mal. Además, no quería hacer nada que pudiera hacerle perder la confianza de Prunia. Hasta ahora, no había notado nada diferente en el presente (excepto su hombro), así que con suerte, la línea de tiempo aún estaba intacta y no se hizo daño.

Regresó a su casa, se refrescó, se puso la armadura Zora y se dirigió hacia el Laboratorio de Hatelia. Prunia y Symon nuevamente lo recibieron calurosamente.

“Entonces, Link, cuéntanos cómo te funcionó el Cronolito”, dijo Prunia.

“Funcionó perfectamente hasta donde puedo decir”, dijo Link. “Mipha y yo estuvimos solos todo el tiempo que estuvimos juntos en el Embalse Oriental. No hubo interrupciones por parte de nadie más. Tuve un pequeño problema para controlar mis emociones desde el principio, y Mipha sintió que las cosas no estaban del todo bien. Pero al final , ella me aceptó y nos llevamos tan bien como solíamos ”.

“Teniendo en cuenta tus problemas de memoria, ¿cómo sabes que ella te aceptó tan bien como solía hacerlo?” preguntó Prunia.

Ante esta pregunta, Link se puso rojo y parecía sin palabras. Prunia notó su vergüenza.

“No importa, creo que entiendo”, dijo, riendo. “No necesitas dar más detalles”.

“Esta es una noticia alentadora, y creo que significa que estamos en el camino correcto. Hacer que el Templo del Tiempo funcione es, en principio, como convertirlo en un Cronolito Gigante que abarca a todo Hyrule en su rango. No quiere decir que es fácil, pero al menos ese es el concepto ”.

“Entonces, ¿qué pasa después?” Link preguntó.

“Para ti, nada”, respondió Prunia. “Para nosotros, significa más trabajo para comprender esta tecnología. Por cierto, he usado la conexión entre la Tableta Sheikah y las Torres Sheikah dispersas alrededor de Hyrule para verificar cualquier anomalía en la línea de tiempo y me complace decir que no he detectado ninguna. Por lo tanto, parece que tu visita al pasado no tuvo ningún efecto significativo en el presente. Te informaremos cuando tengamos algo nuevo que informar ”.

Se dio cuenta de que estaban ansiosos por reanudar el trabajo, así que se despidió. Tendría que esperar de nuevo. Pero al menos tenía algunos recuerdos nuevos para disfrutar.

Después de dormir toda la noche en su casa, se despertó con un humor optimista y sintió que le debía las gracias a Zelda por su permiso para usar el Cronolito. No la había visitado en casi un mes de todos modos, así que parecía un momento tan bueno como cualquier otro. Epona estaba en el establo justo afuera de su casa, y después de alimentarla y darle agua, la ensilló y comenzó su viaje al Castillo de Hyrule. Como es habitual en sus viajes desde la Aldea Hatelia al Castillo de Hyrule, interrumpiría su viaje en la Aldea Kakariko para dejar descansar a Epona y conseguir algo de comer. Por lo general, también vería a Impa si ella no estaba ocupada. Le debía mucho a Impa por toda su guía y ayuda cuando se despertó sin memoria en el santuario. Fue solo la incomodidad con Apaya lo que lo hizo sentir incómodo.

El viaje fue lo suficientemente agradable ya que el clima era cálido y soleado, sin indicios de lluvia. Las carreteras estaban seguras ahora, y Link se relajó en la silla de montar, dejando que Epona siguiera su camino a un ritmo modesto y dándole una suave aprobación y afecto de vez en cuando. No había necesidad de apurarse.

En general, pensó que la visita a Mipha había ido muy bien, pero se reprendió nuevamente por no tomarse más tiempo para pensarlo. Estaba demasiado ansioso y no se había preparado lo suficientemente bien. Como de costumbre, se había precipitado, su tendencia de actuar antes de pensar. Pero había aprendido que al tratar con enemigos la planificación era de vital importancia. También era importante para tratar con amigos. Debería haber hecho un mejor trabajo guardando sus emociones para sí mismo. Casi arruinó la visita. Gracias a Hylia, Mipha lo había dejado pasar por el interés de estar juntos. Pero después de todo este tiempo pensando en ella, tratando cada día de recordar más sobre ella y volviéndose a enamorar de ella, era mucho pedir. Usualmente trabajaba duro para no mostrarlos, pero tenía sentimientos después de todo.

Cuando llegó a la Aldea Kakariko, desmontó y dejó a Epona pastar mientras continuaba hacia la ciudad. Primero se dirigió a la casa de Impa. Todavía había dos guardias de guardia. Impa era un objetivo del Clan Yiga, aunque no se había visto mucho de ningún Yiga en bastante tiempo. Ambos guardias lo reconocieron.

“¡Maestro Link, bienvenido! Lady Impa nos dio instrucciones para admitirlo cada vez que esté aquí, así que por favor continúe”.

“Gracias, Wakat”, dijo Link.

Link subió los escalones y llamó a la puerta. Escuchó la voz de Impa diciéndole que entrara.

“Link, esta es una agradable sorpresa”, dijo Impa. “¿Ya comiste? Apaya y yo estábamos a punto de almorzar. Es solo un poco de arroz y pescado, pero eres más que bienvenido. Tenemos suficiente para tres”.

“Gracias, Impa, me gustaría eso”, dijo Link. “Y hola, Apaya. Es bueno verte”.

“Hola, Maestro Link”, dijo Apaya. “También es bueno verte”.

Se dio cuenta de que Apaya había superado su tartamudeo en los últimos dos años. ¡Bien por ella! Apaya le entregó a Impa y a él un plato de arroz y pescado junto con un juego de palillos, y él le dio las gracias. Luego se sentaron cerca de Impa y Apaya les sirvió té a ambos, y luego a ella misma.

“Que te trae por aquí, Link”, dijo Impa.

“Solo e parando en el camino al castillo”, dijo Link. “¿Cómo están las dos?”

“Me estoy haciendo vieja”, dijo Impa. “Si mi hermana Prunia alguna vez perfecciona esa runa suya, estoy lista para probarla”.

“Estoy bien como siempre, Maestro Link”, dijo Apaya. “Gracias por preguntar.”

“Hablando de mi hermana, ella me contó algo de lo que estaba sucediendo”, dijo Impa. “Entonces, viajaste en el tiempo para ver a la Campeona Zora Mipha”.

“¡Las noticias ciertamente viajan rápido!” dijo Link. “Sí, pude verla usando un Cronolito”.

“Ciertamente eres persistente”, dijo Impa. “Esa es tu naturaleza, lo sé. Pero me preocupa Prunia y su trabajo. A veces puede ser un poco imprudente. Le advertí nuevamente sobre el peligro de viajar en el tiempo, y me prometió que sería cautelosa. ¿Supongo que todavía no puedes encontrar en tu corazón cómo seguir adelante y aceptar todo lo que sucedió? ”

“Lo siento, pero no, no puedo”, dijo Link. “No, a menos que sepa que he intentado todo y la Dra. Prunia dice que no hay esperanza. Pero no es solo para mí. Si nuestro plan funciona, todo Hyrule estará mejor”.

“Rezo para que tu corazón encuentre paz, Maestro Link”, dijo Apaya. “Has hecho tanto por todos nosotros. Ahora mereces vivir tu vida con felicidad. Ruego que encuentres esa felicidad pronto”.

“Gracias, Apaya”, dijo Link. “Aprecio tus oraciones y siempre lo he hecho. Es amable de tu parte preocuparte por lo que me pasa. Y espero que esta oración tuya sea respondida al igual que tus oraciones por nuestro éxito”.

Hablaron un poco más de lo que había estado sucediendo. Cuando terminó la comida, era hora de irse.

“Dale mis mejores deseos a Su Majestad”, dijo Impa. “Y, Link, sé que he dicho esto antes, pero mantén tus esperanzas bajo control. Está bien soñar con que los deseos se hagan realidad, y todos lo hacemos. Pero también es prudente considerar que no todos los deseos se hacen realidad en la vida. Piensa en todo lo que tienes y no sueñes con tu vida ”.

“Y Cuídate, Maestro Link”, dijo Apaya.

“Gracias a las dos”, dijo Link. “Entiendo Impa. Y diré hola de tu parte”.

Encontró a Epona y continuaron hacia el Castillo de Hyrule. Impa no había sido demasiado duro con él esta vez. Ella solía ser mucho más contundente sobre la necesidad de superar su obsesión con el pasado. Quizás el hecho de que Prunia estuviera progresando en el viaje en el tiempo había atenuado su perspectiva.

Cuando llegó al castillo, lo admitieron de inmediato y lo llevaron a una habitación privada mientras Su Majestad era informada de que había llegado. Unos minutos después, Zelda entró en la habitación. Se dejó caer sobre una rodilla. Tenía un profundo respeto por la familia real de Hyrule, y nunca quiso presumir de su amistad para ignorar eso.

“Gracias, Link, por ser tan respetuoso, pero por favor, levántate”, dijo Zelda. “Y ahora que has mostrado el respeto apropiado, ven aquí y abrázame. ¡Te extrañé! ¡Y si no me llamas Zelda, comenzaré a cobrar esa multa con la que te amenacé!”

Link se acercó a ella y se abrazaron.

“Es bueno verte, Zelda”, dijo Link. “Te ves muy bien. Casi majestuosa, diría yo”.

“¿Casi?” Zelda se echó a reír. “Bueno, todavía estoy trabajando en eso. Ven, sentémonos y hablemos. Tengo que agradecerte por haber llegado cuando lo hiciste. Fue una buena excusa para dejar una reunión bastante aburrida”.

“Sé que estás ocupada su, eh, Zelda, y aprecio que hayas hecho tiempo para mí”, dijo Link mientras se sentaban. “Especialmente quería agradecerte por permitirme usar el Cronolito de Prunia. Y Impa manada saldos”.

“Sé cuánto significa Mipha para ti, Link”, dijo Zelda. “Lo has dejado claro. Y no sé si la Dra. Prunia alguna vez completara en lo que está trabajando y si nos convencera de sus méritos. Esperaba que tu visita a Mipha te trajera un poco de consuelo y felicidad y tal vez incluso algo de cierre. Todavía espero que puedas seguir adelante como el resto de nosotros. Solo te estoy hablando como una amiga que se preocupa por tu bienestar. Francamente, tenía dudas acerca de permitirte usar el Cronolito. Tenía miedo de que solo empeoraría las cosas, haciéndote más difícil el seguir adelante. Pero al final, sentí que sin importar qué, te traería felicidad, y te mereces algo de felicidad después de todo lo que has pasado. Todos te debemos tanto. Así que no podia negártelo ”.

“Gracias de nuevo”, dijo Link. “Me trajo felicidad. Pero también me dio esperanza”.

“¿Puedes decirme qué pasó en tu visita?” dijo Zelda. “Prunia me envió un informe de que todo había ido bien, pero no incluyo detalles”.

“Bueno, um, Me Reuní con Mipha en Ruta, y hablamos y almorzamos y nadamos un poco”, dijo Link.

“¿Eso es todo?” dijo Zelda después de esperar que Link continuara.

“Oh, ella también dijo que te agradeciera por dejarme visitarla”, dijo Link. “Entonces, técnicamente, estoy haciendo eso ahora, aunque ella se refería al ‘tú’ de su tiempo, por supuesto”.

“Sí, por supuesto. Continúa”, dijo Zelda después de esperar un poco más.

Link comenzó a ponerse rojo.

“Nos pusimos un poco personales, Zelda”, dijo Link. “Me hace gracia hablar de eso contigo”.

“¿Un poco personal?” dijo Zelda. “¡Realmente te gustan las palabras de vez en cuando! Espero que eso signifique que se comportaron como dos personas enamoradas. ¿Y qué tiene de malo tu hombro? Lo sigues frotando. ¿Estás herido?”

“Oh, um, no, no es nada, Zelda”, dijo Link. Él distraídamente había estado frotando donde Mipha le había dado su juguetón pellizco. Era algo para recordarla la próxima vez que él volviera con su Princesa Hylian. Y 103 años después estaba haciendo exactamente eso.

“No puede ser nada. Obviamente te molesta”, dijo Zelda. “Déjame echar un vistazo. Insisto”.

Link apartó su túnica para que Zelda pudiera ver el moretón. No estuvo mal, solo un poco rojo. La piel no estaba rota. Pero en la piel parecía haber marcas de dientes.

“No está tan mal”, dijo Zelda mientras lo examinaba. “Pero parece una mordida. ¿Te atacó algo, tal vez un Keese? El tamaño de la mordida es bastante grande. No puedo imaginar que no te des cuenta de lo que sucedió”.

“No fui atacado exactamente. No es importante, Zelda. Pero sí, nos comportamos como dos personas enamoradas”, dijo Link.

“Ya veo”, dijo Zelda. “Lo siento. No quise entrometerme. Sé que has pasado mucho tiempo tratando de recuperar recuerdos. Vi tu visita con ella como una oportunidad para aprender más, y lo lograste. ”.

“Y te lo agradezco”, dijo Link. “No es necesario disculparse. Me resulta difícil hablarlo”.

“Entonces sigamos”, dijo Zelda. “Cenaras conmigo aquí y te quedas a pasar la noche en una de las habitaciones de invitados. Quiero contarte todo el trabajo de restauración que está sucediendo, y quiero aprender todo lo que has visto en tus viajes. Tengamos un buen tiempo juntos, como solíamos hacerlo años atrás. Imagina que estamos juntos en uno de esos establos en los que solíamos quedarnos, sentados alrededor del fuego, comiendo Hylia sabe qué y hablando hasta altas horas de la noche. Ese es el ”tú“ que recuerdo mejor y con el que crecí. Espero que la compañía y la conversación sean como en los viejos tiempos. Pero prometo que la comida será mejor. Y ni siquiera pienses en rechazarme ”.

“Ni en mis sueños”, se rió Link. “También extraño esos días, aunque creo que ambos tendemos a recordar los buenos momentos y no todas nuestras preocupaciones. Pero sí, tu caballero designado podría tener una conversación divertida con su otra princesa. Y ¿Desde cuándo he rechazado alguna comida?”

La cena estuvo deliciosa. Zelda lo puso al día sobre toda la construcción en curso, y él le contó sus viajes. La gente estaba contenta con Zelda como gobernante, y él le hizo saber eso. Luego, mientras se hacía tarde, comenzaron a recordar sus viajes juntos, tanto antes como después de la derrota de Ganon.

“Lamento que no hayas visto la cara del dueño del establo, Herran, justo después de nuestra victoria cuando te conseguí un caballo en el Rancho del Pantano para nuestro viaje a la Aldea Kakariko”, se rió Link. "Se dio cuenta de que no estabas vestida para montar y preguntó quién eras. No sabía qué más decir aparte de que eras la princesa de Hyrule. Su boca estaba abierta por el asombro, luego asumió que estaba bromeando y me enojé. Me pregunto si más tarde se dio cuenta de que estaba diciendo la verdad. ¿Recuerdas eso?

“Recuerdo que me conseguiste un lindo caballo blanco”, dijo Zelda. “Pero fue divertido compartir un caballo contigo hasta que llegamos al establo. Nos acercó después de cien años separados. No me importó. ¿Recuerdas la vez que nos quedamos en el Rancho del Cañón Gerudo, y el propietario pensó que eras mi sirviente? Todavía me siento mal por eso. Todavía estaba un poco resentido contigo en ese entonces ”.

“Lo recuerdo, pero te perdono”, se rió Link. “Me diste el momento más difícil cerca de la Ciudadela Gerudo, escapándote. Estaba aterrorizado de que algo te pasara”.

“¿te preocupaba tanto?” dijo Zelda.

“No, solo estaba preocupado por todos los problemas que tendría con tu padre en el castillo”, bromeó Link riéndose.

“Muy gracioso”, se rió Zelda. “Lo sé mejor que nadie. Siempre estuviste ahí para mí. Nunca lo olvidaré”.

Finalmente, se estaba haciendo tarde. Link abrazó a Zelda y le deseó buenas noches. No la vería por la mañana y se dirigiría a casa.

“Esta bien, Link”, dijo Zelda. “Y regresa pronto. Siempre me siento mejor después de verte”.

“Lo haré”, dijo Link. “Eres una persona extraordinaria en mi vida, y nunca lo olvidaré tampoco”.

Luego fue a su habitación y se durmió. A la mañana siguiente regresó a casa, pero no se detuvo para ver a Impa en el camino.


	6. Capítulo 6 - Dominio Zora

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link continúa con la vida mientras espera que la Dra. Prunia descubra los secretos del Templo del Tiempo. Él hace otra visita al dominio Zora.

**Capítulo 6 - Dominio Zora**

Link había estado en casa durante unos días después de su viaje al castillo de Hyrule y había llenado su diario con todo lo que había sucedido. Limpió su casa y se ocupó de los terrenos, manteniendo todo limpio y ordenado.

Su reunión en el pasado con Mipha ocupó gran parte de su mente desde que regresó a su casa, y siguió culpándose a sí mismo por no manejarlo mejor. ¡Había dejado que sus emociones se apoderaran de él y casi lo arruinó todo! Mipha se dio cuenta claramente de que algo andaba mal. ¿Y si ella lo hubiera presionado para que le explicara? Negarse a responderla solo la haría enojar y arruinar la única oportunidad que tenía de estar con ella, desperdiciar una oportunidad más allá de todas sus esperanzas y sueños en los últimos tres años. ¡Pero decirle seria aún peor! Prunia había dicho que podría arruinar todo cambiando impredeciblemente el pasado. Afortunadamente, Mipha estaba tan ansiosa como él por disfrutar de su inesperado día juntos y lo dejo pasar. Fue muy afortunado.

Al quinto día de regreso en la Aldea Hatelia, se sentía inquieto nuevamente. Usó su casa para establecerse después de viajar y ponerse al día con sus escritos. Era un lugar para relajarse. Pero ahora necesitaba viajar. La pregunta era a dónde y pensó en sus opciones.

El castillo de Hyrule estaba fuera ya que estuvo allí hace poco. El Poblado Orni estaba bastante lejos, hacia bastante frío, y no conocía a nadie muy bien allí. Teba y el Viejo lo recibirían por cortesía por todo lo que había hecho por ellos, pero no eran amigos. La ciudad Goron era brutalmente ardiente y casi la misma situación, aunque disfrutaba del entusiasmo juvenil de Yunobo. ¡La Ciudadela Gerudo era otra cosa! Todavía tenía que colarse disfrazado de mujer. ¡Ni siquiera harían una excepción en su caso! La Matriarca Riju estaba creciendo y ahora era un poco más que un niño, aunque todavía era muy joven. Ella fue muy amable con él y dijo que siempre era bienvenido. Pero fue incómodo esconderse detrás de un velo todo el día, especialmente en las comidas. Y ese era un viaje bastante largo también.

Entonces, como era a menudo el caso, terminó seleccionando el Dominio Zora. Estaba cerca y tenía amigos allí. Y nunca se cansaba de visitarlo.

Al día siguiente se puso su armadura Zora y se dirigió nuevamente al Dominio Zora. Había estado allí tantas veces que Epona sabía el camino de memoria. A veces se preguntaba si Epona echaba de menos todos los vagabundeos que había hecho antes. Al menos había más variedad para ella en ese entonces. Pero él la cuidó bien, y ella era un caballo tan leal como se podía pedir.

Dejaba descansar a Epona varias veces en el camino, y la parte final del viaje al Dominio fue larga y sinuosa. Cuando finalmente dejó a Epona y caminó el resto del camino hacia el Dominio, ya era de noche.

Su primera parada siempre fue la estatua de Mipha. Cuando se acercó, vio al Príncipe Sidon parado allí, su mirada fija en la escultura. Sidon no lo notó al principio, y Link se mostró reacio a interrumpirlo. Finalmente, Sidon lo vio.

“¡Oh! Eres tú, Link”, dijo Sidon volviéndose hacia Link parado a su lado. “Estaba perdido en mis pensamientos y no te vi. ¿Has estado aquí mucho tiempo?”

“Lo siento, ¿te asuste? No, acabo de llegar”, dijo Link.

Los niños ya habían ido a las piscinas para pasar la noche, y la plaza estaba tranquila ahora.

Link se arrodilló sobre una rodilla y colocó una flor, una Campana Muda en la base de su estatua. Cerró los ojos y susurró: “Te amo, Mipha”. Luego se levantó y volvió a mirar su figura, perdido en sus pensamientos.

Sidon permaneció en silencio ya que no había razón para entrometerse en los pensamientos de Link. Había visto a Link realizar este breve ritual antes, como lo hacía cada vez que regresaba al Dominio.

Link finalmente rompió el silencio.

“Dicen que el tiempo cura todas las heridas, Sidon, pero no es cierto, no para mí”, dijo Link mientras seguía mirando su imagen cincelada en piedra azul.

Sidon permaneció callado.

“Para mí, es todo lo contrario”, dijo Link. “Mientras más tiempo pasa, más se cura mi mente y mi memoria se recupera. Y más recuerdo de ella. No puedo recordar mucho ya que todavía hay demasiados agujeros en mi mente. Pero recuerdo algo de nuestro tiempo juntos Recuerdo los lugares a los que fuimos, las cosas que hicimos y lo felices que estábamos juntos. Recuerdo la calidez de sus ojos, la suavidad de su sonrisa, la alegría de su risa, el suave toque de su mano y la sensación de sus labios sobre los míos mientras nos besábamos. Mi maldición es sentir su pérdida más profundamente con cada nuevo recuerdo que recupero ”.

“No puedo imaginar lo difícil que debe ser para ti”, dijo Sidon. “Para que el recuerdo de tu tiempo con mi hermana regrese pieza por pieza. Ojalá hubiera alguna forma de ayudarte, pero el daño a tu mente por el santuario del que me hablaste debe haber sido muy grande. Me imagino que cualquier recuperación será larga y difícil ”.

“Y no son solo recuerdos. También hay sueños, Sidon”, continuó Link. “A veces sueño con ella, incluso varios días seguidos. ¡Y son tan fieles a la vida real, tan convincentes! Es como si ella estuviera conmigo y volviéramos a estar juntos. Nadamos, saliendo a caminar, nos tomamos de las manos, nos reímos, nos besamos. No sé si estas cosas sucedieron de la forma en que las soñé, o mi anhelo por ella llevó a mi mente a inventarlas. Pero cuando me despierto, habiendo imaginado estar juntos, el dolor es en su mayoría por lo que mi corazón me dice que acaba de suceder, aunque mi cabeza me dice que fue solo un sueño ”.

“¿Por qué crees que tienes estos sueños?” dijo Sidon.

“No lo sé”, dijo Link. “Algunos dirían que mis sueños fueron su espíritu llegando al mío, que estamos más cerca del mundo de los espíritus cuando dormimos. Pero cuando hablé por última vez con su espíritu, ella me estaba incitando a seguir adelante con mi vida. Entonces, creo es poco probable que ella haga que me apegue más a ella. Otro pensamiento que tuve es que se debe a su poder curativo, el poder que me dio por un tiempo. Todos los espíritus Campeones me dieron sus poderes, pero el de ella era diferente. Los otros eran poderes que tenía que invocar. Los suyos se quedaron dentro de mí y me protegieron del daño cuando lo necesitaba. Los poderes que los otros me dieron fueron más como darme algo y luego dejarme usarlo. El suyo era como si ella estaba dentro de mí de alguna manera, que estábamos unidos. Creo que puede haberme afectado permanentemente de alguna manera ”.

“El único consuelo que puedo ofrecerte es hablar de ella”, dijo Sidon.

Ambos miraron en silencio la estatua de Mipha por otro momento.

“Bueno, estoy cansado de mis viajes”, dijo Link. “Es hora de acostarse en la posada. Buenas noches, Sidon”.

“Buenas noches, Link”, dijo Sidon.

Link hizo la corta caminata hasta la Posada Sueños y Escamas. Como de costumbre, Koldah estaba de guardia mientras su marido Kayden manejaba el escritorio.

“¿De nuevo, Linkitín?” dijo Koldah mientras se acercaba a la posada. “¡Sin duda eres uno de nuestros mejores clientes! Y siempre eres bienvenido aquí”.

“Hola Koldah”, dijo Link. “¿Ya califico para un descuento?”

“Oh, vamos, siendo tan famoso, y con todas las rupias que recolectas, sé que puedes pagar una cama por la noche”, se rió Koldah. “Lo arreglaré con mi esposo, y no necesitas registrarte. ¿Te quedarás mucho tiempo?”

“Todavía no lo sé”, dijo Link. “Me pongo inquieto cuando estoy en casa, y luego extraño un poco de compañía. Y, además de Zelda, los únicos amigos que tengo están aquí. Entonces, depende de cuánto tiempo tengan para mí. ¿Cómo estás tú y tu familia? ”

“Bueno”, dijo Koldah. “No estoy segura de haberte dicho la última vez que estuviste aquí, pero nuestra hija Rinley finalmente tuvo su crecimiento acelerado hace un año más o menos. Se había estado deprimiendo mucho por que le tomó tanto tiempo. Y finalmente se alejó de su Hylian ‘príncipe’, gracias a Nayru. Nada en contra de los Hylianos, por supuesto, pero no nos impresionó su amigo por correspondencia ”.

“Entiendo”, dijo Link. “Era un poco débil, pero pensé que podría mejorar. Supongo que no”.

“Entonces, ¿todavía no hay nadie especial en tu vida?” dijo Koldah. “Todos mis amigos están casados ahora, así que no conozco a nadie para presentarte. ¿No has conocido a una Hylian tampoco? ¿O a un Gerudo?”

“No, nadie”, dijo Link. “No estoy buscando una relación en este momento. Las Gerudo que conozco piensan que soy demasiado flaco para ellas de todos modos. Todavía tengo fuertes sentimientos por Mipha. Sé que suena tonto ya que han pasado 103 años. Pero tú saber todo esto de nuestras conversaciones pasadas. Nada ha cambiado ”.

“Sí, tienes razón”, dijo Koldah. “Sigo esperando por tu bien que obtengas un cierre y sigas adelante. Me siento mal por ti. Eres una buena persona y merecías algo mejor en la vida. Pero, por supuesto, también lo merecía Lady Mipha. De todos modos, disfruta Tu visita.”

Link durmió bien y no tuvo sueños que recordara esa noche. A la mañana siguiente, después del desayuno, regresó a la plaza.

Había personas habituales comprando y niños corriendo chapoteando en la fuente o jugando. No vio a nadie que conociera.

Subió la escalera hacia el puente oeste y cruzó. Luego se dirigió a la Cascada de Xera. Sabía que este había sido un lugar especial para ellos, el lugar donde se besaron por primera vez.

Se sentó en la roca que sobresalía del agua y pensó en ella. No esperaba que aparecieran nuevos recuerdos. Por ahora, acaba de repasar lo que había aprendido. Intentó imaginarse sentado con ella aquí, durmiendo, luego despertando y besándola. Gracias a Hylia, ¡finalmente se atrevió a hacer eso! ¿O era su imprudencia habitual? Fuera lo que fuese, era lo correcto. Debería haberlo hecho antes.

Después de unos minutos más, se levantó y regresó a la plaza. Planeaba preparar el almuerzo para sí mismo en la olla cerca de la posada, pero en el camino de regreso se encontró con Kada de guardia.

“Bueno, bueno”, dijo Kada. “no sera el héroe Hylian. ¿Está de Regreso? Realmente te gusta aquí, ¿no?”

“Sí, en realidad si me gusta”, se rió Link. “Esta debería haber sido mi casa. ¿Cómo estás, heroína?”

“Muy bien”, se rió Kada. “Recuerdas el título de mi brigada. Estoy disfrutando ser un guardia y servir bajo nuestro capitán, Basun. Me recuerda a nuestra vieja pandilla. Y ahora que los monstruos se han ido, el trabajo es mucho más fácil. ¿Sigues tratando de recordar tu pasado?”

“Sí, como siempre”, dijo Link. “Sé que suena inútil”.

“No, entiendo”, dijo Kada. “Ha sido duro para ti, lo sé. Solo recuerda que tienes amigos aquí si nos necesitas. Siempre estamos dispuestos a pasar tiempo contigo si te sientes solo. Solo espera algunas bromas de buen carácter de vez en cuando”.

“Lo haré”, dijo Link. “Y me estoy acostumbrando a todas las burlas. Nos divertimos mucho juntos cuando éramos niños, ¿no?”

“Sí, y me gusta cuando nos juntamos y recordamos”, dijo Kada. “Espero que puedan unirse a todos nosotros la próxima vez”.

“Me gustaría eso”, dijo Link.

Justo entonces, un guardia se les acercó.

“Disculpe, Maestro Link, a Su Majestad le gustaría hablar con usted tan pronto como esté disponible”, dijo el guardia.

“Puedo ir ahora”, dijo Link. “Adiós, Kada”.

El guardia lo escoltó a la sala del trono, y tanto Sidon como el Rey Dorphan estaban allí.

“Ah, Link”, dijo el Rey Dorphan. “Sidon me dijo que estabas aquí y quería asegurarme de verte, y que te sintieras bienvenido. Sabes que siempre haré tiempo para ti. Además de todo lo que hiciste por el Dominio, eres una persona especial para nuestra familia”.

“Gracias”, dijo Link. “Siempre me hacen sentir bienvenido, aunque me temo que lo estoy desgastando visitando tan a menudo”.

“¡Disparates!” dijo el Rey Dorphan. “Siempre eres bienvenido aquí tantas veces como quieras”.

Lo invitaron a almorzar con ellos y hablaron un poco más.

“Espero que no te importe que venga aquí y hable sobre Mipha”, dijo Link. “No estoy seguro de si te estoy abriendo viejas heridas o no”.

“No estás abriendo viejas heridas, Link, porque la pérdida de mi querida Mipha es una herida que nunca se cerró”, dijo el Rey Dorphan. “La extraño y pienso en ella a menudo. Pero hablar contigo, a quien amaba tanto, me hace sentir mejor, especialmente sabiendo que tú también la amabas y que aún te importa tanto”.

“Y eso también va por mi parte”, dijo Sidon. “Los tres compartimos un amor por mi hermana, y yo siento un consuelo cuando estamos juntos”.

Después, pasó un par de días más en el Dominio, y luego comenzó a sentirse culpable por ocupar gran parte del tiempo de las personas. Era hora de regresar a casa.

Este era el patrón de su vida ahora: visitas al castillo de Hyrule, la Aldea Kakariko y el dominio Zora, intercalados con días en casa actualizando su diario y cuidando su casa.

Zelda, Impa y los demás tenían razón. No podía vivir así para siempre. Pero aún tenía esperanzas de que Prunia y Rotver progresaran. Y hasta que supiera con certeza que no podían, no se rendiría. Ahora estaba demasiado apegado a Mipha, y la terquedad era uno de sus rasgos.


	7. Capítulo 7 - Planificación del Viaje en el Tiempo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gracias a algunos documentos recuperados, Prunia descubre el secreto del Templo del Tiempo. La reina Zelda se reúne con Link y los científicos para discutir su plan.

**Capítulo 7 - Planificación del Viaje en el Tiempo**

Pasó casi un año antes de que la Dra. Prunia le enviara un mensaje para reunirse en el laboratorio. Se dio cuenta de que Prunia tenía dificultades para abandonar el laboratorio ya que parecía una niña pequeña, por lo que las reuniones con ella siempre tenían lugar allí. Tenía la esperanza de que ella tuviera algunas noticias alentadoras para él.

Llegó al laboratorio y encontró un asiento. Prunia llegó rápidamente al punto.

“Tenemos algunas buenas noticias. Hace tiempo, las Gerudo encontraron informacion inportante en uno de los escondites del Clan Yiga en el cual se habian escodido antiguos documentos Sheikah. Ahora somos capaces de utilizar el Templo del Tiempo. Pero necesitamos reunirnos con la Reina Zelda y discutir Cuando deberíamos Utilizarlo y si lo permite, Como deberíamos Utilizarlo. Nuestra investigación nos dice que solo el héroe hylian portador de la Espada Maestra y aquellos que esten en su compañía podrán viajar en el tiempo, y solo ellos recordarán la línea de tiempo en la que estamos actualmente. En otras palabra, cuando viajas al pasado y cambies alguna cosa, el tiempo que es nuestro presente dejará de existir y un nuevo presente eventualmente ocurrirá y será diferente a nuestra actualidad. solo tú tendrás recuerdos de la línea de tiempo alternativa en la que nos encontramos, pero solo sera un recuerdo. Y si le contaras a alguien sobre el presente como lo es hoy, lo considerarían solo una historia de lo que podría haber sido si las cosas hubieran sido diferentes. La gente de Hyrule no sabría nada de eso. En lo que a ellos respecta, nunca sucedió. ¿Entiendes todo esto, Link? ", Preguntó Prunia.

“Sí, creo que sí”, respondió Link. Razón más que suficiente para escribir tanto como pudiera, ya que tenía la esperanza de que sus notas sobrevivieran con él.

Prunia continuó: “Hay otra diferencia entre el Templo del Tiempo y los Cronolitos. Solo habrá un” tú “en este escenario. Cuando regresas en el tiempo, esencialmente tomarás el lugar del tú que existe en el pasado. entonces, aunque tendrás tus recuerdos actuales, aunque algunos de ellos sean limitados ”, agregó.

“La reina Zelda y Rotver acordaron reunirse aquí en una semana para tener una discución. Tu, por supuesto, también debes estar aquí. Pensamos que seria mejor no llamar la atencion, por lo que la reunión será secreta. Por favor piensa en todo y prepárate para discutir la próxima vez ”, le dijo Prunia.

Se despidió y se dirigió a casa. De hecho, había mucho en qué pensar. Pero en un punto ya había tomado una decisión. Si su travesía tuviera éxito, no regresaría al presente (lo que sea que eso signifique). Iba a quedarse con Mipha en el tiempo en que había vivido inicialmente, y debería haber vivido, si no hubiera muerto y resucitado 100 años después. Y si la runa antienvejecimiento de la Dra. Prunia pudiera perfeccionarse con la información que lleva consigo, esperaba poder pasar aún más tiempo con Mipha de lo que permitiría una vida normal de Hylian.

La reunión en el Laboratorio de Hatelia se llevó a cabo según lo programado. La reina Zelda vino en secreto, principalmente viajando de noche. Rotver junto con su esposa y asistente de investigación, Keline, también vinieron. Symon había hecho un esfuerzo para limpiar el laboratorio para que todos pudieran encontrar un lugar para sentarse.

Prunia inicio la discusión.

“Bienvenidos, Su Majestad y todos los demás, a la que probablemente sea la reunión más importante de nuestras vidas. Gracias a la ayuda del Dr. Rotver, hemos podido restaurar la función principal del Templo del Tiempo”, dijo Prunia. "Ahora bien pueden preguntarse cómo lo sabemos, ya que no hemos viajado a una nueva línea de tiempo. Lo sabemos debido a las lecturas que podemos detectar en el Templo con la Tableta Sheikah y porque lo probamos. Resulta que la Tableta Sheikah puede programarse para controlar la duración del viaje en el tiempo. Plantamos un pequeño árbol en el Templo y lo enviamos de vuelta un año. Inmediatamente después de activar el dispositivo, el árbol era un año más viejo. Realizamos algunos otros experimentos y confiamos en que el viaje en el tiempo funcionará. Entonces, la pregunta es, ¿qué debemos hacer? Si no hay objeciones, le he pedido a Link que hable a continuación para describir su plan.

“Su Majestad y asistentes”, dijo Link, “como saben, de ninguna manera soy un orador talentoso, así que iré directo al grano. Mi propuesta es que viaje en el tiempo antes de el Gran Cataclismo , y con el Beneficio de la retrospectiva que hemos obtenido, alertar a todos sobre los planes de Ganon. De esa manera podríamos salvar a los Campeones de la derrota a manos de las criaturas de Ganon y lograr una victoria mucho más rápida sobre Ganon como en nuestro plan original. Hyrule no sufriría la devastación que sufrió y se salvarán muchas vidas ”.

La reina Zelda habló después.

“Ese es ciertamente un resultado admirable”, dijo Zelda. “¿Pero podemos estar seguros de lograrlo? Por un lado, ¿tu memoria permanecerá intacta cuando regreses en el tiempo? Eso parece clave para el éxito de tu plan”.

“Su Majestad”, dijo la Dra. Prunia, “mi investigación indica que es muy probable que la memoria de Link, se conservara, tal como está. Sin embargo, también tenemos la intención de incluir información escrita con Link que sobrevivirá a su viaje en el tiempo y que puede consultar si es necesario. También estaba planeando enviar algunas investigaciones que hemos realizado sobre un proceso para evitar que los Guardianes sean tomados, así como algunas de mis otras notas de investigación sobre mi runa antienvejecimiento. Espero que mis notas resultaren útiles para la Prunia de ese período de tiempo ”.

“Eso tiene sentido”, dijo Zelda. “Entonces, de una forma u otra, Link tendrá información sobre los planes de ataque de Ganon. ¿Qué tan seguros estamos de que su proceso de defensa de los Guardian funcionará?”

“Su Majestad”, dijo Prunia, “no podemos estar absolutamente seguros de que funcionará, ya que no hay una forma práctica de probarlo contra un ataque tan fuerte como el de Ganon. Pero lo hemos probado tan bien como hemos podido”.

“¿Eso es crítico para el éxito de la misión de Link?” preguntó Zelda.

“No lo creo, su Majestad”, dijo Link. “Por el bien de la discusión, asuma que el proceso de defensa que desarrollaron la Dra. Prunia y el Dr. Rotver falla. Entonces se convierte en nuestra máxima prioridad derrotar a Ganon lo más rápido posible. Con los Campeones advertidos sobre la corrupción en sus Bestias Divinas, no serán atrapados adentro y asesinado. Todavía tendré la Espada Maestra en ese punto. Trabajando con cada Campeón podremos recapturar a cada Bestia Divina una por una más fácilmente de lo que podría hacerlo yo solo. Luego atacaremos a Ganon. Habrá algo de destrucción, pero no en la escala que vivimos la última vez ”.

“Muy bien”, dijo Zelda. “Entonces, el plan es esperar que el proceso de defensa de los Guardianes funcione, pero prepárate si no es así. Pero tengo otra pregunta. Estoy tratando de imaginar cómo reaccionaremos yo o los otros Campeones si una persona que todos conocemos, como Link , de repente declara que no es quien creemos que es sino que es el peor del futuro. Y, además, esta persona de repente no puede recordar muchas cosas. Creo que nuestra primera inclinación sería creer que sufrió una lesión en la cabeza de algún tipo y que estaba delirando . No creo que le creamos. ¿Alguien puede pensar en una manera de convencer a todos de la verdad? ”

Nadie habló por unos minutos. Entonces Rotver habló.

“Esa es una excelente pregunta, Su Majestad”, dijo Rotver. “Como dijiste, tenemos dos problemas. El primero es la falta de memoria real de Link en muchas áreas. Entonces, en comparación con el Link de ese período de tiempo, parecerá que sufrió algún tipo de daño cerebral. Y eso lleva al segundo problema Necesitamos que Link pueda presentar información a la Princesa Zelda y a los Campeones que ya sabrían que es verdad, pero Link no podría haberlo sabido de otra manera. Eso es complicado. No puede ser nada que aún no haya sucedido en su línea de tiempo, pero no puede ser algo que Link podría haber sabido tampoco. No puedo pensar en nada en esa categoría ”.

Nadie más podía tampoco. No pudieron llegar a una decisión, y todos decidieron dormir y discutir con la mente fresca por la mañana.

Después de una noche de descanso, la reunión se reanudó a la mañana siguiente.

“He pensado un poco más sobre cómo Link podría convencer a su audiencia de la verdad de su historia”, dijo Zelda. “Un elemento de información que podría ayudar es el conocimiento de Link de lo que está en mí y los diarios de los otros Campeones. Las entradas del diario ya se habían hecho para entonces, pero Link no habría tenido forma de conocer su contenido en ese momento”.

Ante esto, Link se movió incómodo en su asiento. “Su Majestad, lo siento por eso. No era por ser entrometido: pensé que cualquier cosa que aprendiera de esos diarios podría ser útil para mi misión”, dijo Link. Había un elemento de verdad en eso, si no tal vez toda la verdad.

“No tengo resentimientos con respecto a que leas mi diario, y no creo que yo o tres de los campeones en el pasado lo hagan tampoco. Pero no envidio tu conversación con Mipha”, dijo Zelda con una sonrisa.

“Oh”, dijo Link, mientras se formaba un pequeño nudo en su estómago. Ahora lamentaba no haber seguido los deseos del espíritu de Mipha cuando le dijo: “¡No te atrevas a leerlo!”

“De todos modos, volviendo al tema principal”, dijo Zelda. “Creo que el conocimiento de sus diarios más cualquier otra cosa que Link pueda recordar es suficiente para convencerme a mí y a los demás en ese entonces de tener cuidado con los Guardianes y las Bestias Divinas fue sabio. Entonces, supongamos que Link puede convencer a todos. ¿Cuáles son los siguientes pasos ? ”

“Creo que el plan será bastante claro en ese momento, como describí ayer”, dijo Link. “Podemos probar el sistema de defensa de Prunia. Si eso funciona, genial. Si no, me uniré a los otros Campeones para recapturar a las Bestias Divinas. Juntos podemos encargarnos rápidamente de esas desagradables criaturas. Y Mipha ayudará a la Princesa Zelda a entender cómo accede a su poder de sellado. Con los Campeones al control de las Bestias Divinas, la Princesa Zelda y yo abordaremos a Ganon lo más rápido posible ”.

Rotver procedió a habló. “Discutamos esto un poco más. Dra. Prunia, me gustaría conocer su opinión sobre un punto que no tengo claro. ¿Las habilidades de combate de Link seguirán siendo lo suficientemente buenas cuando viaje al pasado? ¿Será físicamente el mismo que era entonces o el que es ahora?” ¿Solo su memoria estará intacta? "

“Según mis investigaciones, Link debería de tener su físico de aquel entonces”, dijo Prunia. “Pero, Link, no estaría de más estar seguro y repasar tus habilidades de combate mientras tanto, por si acaso. ¿Cuánto tiempo necesitarías para volver a formarte?”

“No mucho”, dijo Link. “He estado tratando de mantenerme en forma de todos modos. Creo que dos semanas de entrenamiento intenso me pondrían de nuevo en forma”. Planeaba hacer todo lo posible para asegurarse de que sus habilidades fueran tan buenas como siempre.

“El siguiente punto que debemos considerar”, dijo Rotver, “a qué punto en el pasado debemos enviar a Link. Tengo algunas ideas sobre este tema. Claramente, debe haber suficiente tiempo antes de el Gran Cataclismo para advertir a la Princesa Zelda y los Campeones y preparan la nueva estrategia. Pero también me preocupa introducir cambios involuntarios en la línea de tiempo si Link viaja demasiado lejos. Cuanta más interacción tenga con la gente, más posibilidades hay de que algo salga mal. Entonces, me gustaría enviarlo lo más cerca posible de la fecha de el Gran Cataclismo ”.

“¿Crees que una semana sería suficiente?” preguntó Prunia.

“Creo que sí”, dijo Link. “Me reuniré con la princesa Zelda para convocar una reunión con los Campeones tan pronto como llegue allí. Ese debería ser el tiempo suficiente para convocar una reunión y hacer nuevos planes”.

“Un último detalle”, dijo la Dra. Prunia. “A diferencia del proceso del Cronolito, cuando Link retrocede en el tiempo, tomará el lugar del Link de ese período de tiempo, no creará un duplicado de sí mismo. Entonces, el Link de ese período desaparecerá en esencia. Por lo tanto, sería lo más apropiado que nadie sea testigo de eso, por lo que recomiendo que se envíe a Link a altas horas de la noche cuando el Link del pasado probablemente esté solo y dormido ”.

Finalmente, llegaron a una decisión. Llegaría tarde en la noche al Templo del Tiempo una semana antes de el Gran Cataclismo .

Después de dos semanas de intenso entrenamiento de combate, estaba listo y ansioso por ir.


	8. Capítulo 8 - Llegada al Pasado

**Capítulo 8 - Llegada al Pasado**

Según lo planeado, Link llegó al pasado durante el anochecer al Templo del Tiempo. Asumió que su alter ego acababa de desvanecerse de Hyrule. Había silencio, y nadie lo vio. Encendió una fogata y acampó el resto de la noche. A la mañana siguiente, logró capturar un caballo, luego cabalgó hasta el castillo de Hyrule. Pidió hablar en privado con la princesa Zelda.

“¿Qué pasa Link? Estoy bastante ocupado esta mañana”, dijo Zelda con molestia.

“Lo siento, pero necesito hablarte urgentemente sobre nuestro plan para derrotar a Ganon. Y por favor escúchame. Sé que será un desafío para ti aceptarlo, pero no soy el mismo Link que conoces. He viajado en el tiempo desde hace más de cien años en el futuro, un futuro en el que nuestro plan falló ”, dijo Link.

“¿Es algún tipo de broma?” dijo Zelda. “¿De qué estás hablando?”

“No. No es una broma. Nuestro plan para derrotar a Ganon no es perfecto. Con el conocimiento obtenido del Clan Yiga, Ganon tiene la intención de apoderarse de las Bestias Divinas y los Guardianes. Él pondrá estas máquinas en contra de nosotros y matará a todos los Campeones”. Necesitamos revisar nuestro plan. Puedo tratar de convencerlo de que soy del futuro diciéndole algunas cosas que de otro modo no podría saber. Por ejemplo, puedo citar algunas partes de su diario. Usted sabe que no podría haber obtenido acceso a eso, dado que está guardado en su habitación y no se me permite el acceso. También puedo citar partes de los diarios de los Campeones ".

Luego citó una sección de su diario. Zelda se puso roja, y sintió que ella estaba tratando de controlar su temperamento: algo que sinceramente esperaba que ella lograra hacer. Eventualmente, ella debe haberse dado cuenta de que el asunto en cuestión sobrepasaba su vergüenza. Ella comenzó a aceptar lo que dijo que debía ser verdad.

“Muy bien, Link”, dijo. “Asumo que todavía te llamo así, ¿verdad?”

“Por supuesto, su alteza”, dijo Link. “En realidad soy la misma persona, pero es una larga historia”.

“Puedes llamarme Zelda cuando estamos solos”, dijo. “¿Alguna vez te dije eso? Muy bien, necesito convocar una reunión con los cuatro Campeones lo antes posible. También necesito discutir esto con mi padre. Deberías quedarte aquí en el Castillo hasta entonces. Por favor, guarda esta información para a ti mismo por ahora ”.

Zelda organizó una reunión de emergencia con los Campeones, y dos días después se reunieron en el Castillo. Link estaba sentado junto a Zelda en un círculo con los cuatro campeones. Zelda había mantenido a Link alejado de ellos para que todos pudieran escuchar su historia al mismo tiempo. Entonces, no había tenido la oportunidad de hablar con Mipha.

Zelda comenzó la reunión. “Nos he convocado a todos para esta reunión urgente porque ha ocurrido algo extraordinario. En un momento le pediré a Link que les explique, pero primero debo advertirles que lo que va a decir será difícil de creer. Entonces, pido por favor, no lo interrumpan y dejen que les explique todo. Link, por favor, adelante ”.

Se puso de pie y miró alrededor de la sala a los cuatro Campeones: Daruk, Urbosa, Revali y Mipha, sus amigos y colegas de su pasado. De ninguna manera era un orador público talentoso, pero sabía que necesitaba convencerlos a todos de que lo que estaba a punto de decir era la verdad.

“Como dijo la princesa Zelda, lo que estoy a punto de decirte será difícil de creer. No soy el mismo Link que conocen, aunque soy la misma persona. He usado el Templo del Tiempo para regresar aquí desde cien años en el futuro después de estar en un estado de sueño curativo durante cien años en el Santuario de la Vida ”.

Hubo algunos murmullos del grupo, pero Zelda silenció la habitación repitiendo su pedido de escucharlo, y Link continuó.

“Intentaré probárselos en unos minutos, pero antes déjenme explicarles qué sucederá si no cambiamos nuestros planes. Ganon emergerá en 5 días. Sin embargo, descubrió una habilidad para infectar a los Guardianes y a las Bestias Divinas con su malicia y así tomar control sobre ellas. También a preparado mutaciones de el mismo para tomar control de las Bestias Divinas. Lo que sucede en la línea de tiempo de la que vengo es que Ganon inicialmente tiene éxito. Sus mutaciones infectan las Bestias Divina y asesina a cada uno de ustedes. Yo también estaba muriendo después de pelear contra los Guardianes mientras protegía a la Princesa Zelda. Afortunadamente, en el último momento, la Princesa Zelda fue capaz de despertar su poder y destruir a los Guardianes. Prunia y Rotver me llevaron al Santuario de la Vida, donde permanecí por cien años antes de despertar. Todo este tiempo, la princesa Zelda pudo encerrarse a sí misma y a Ganon en el castillo de Hyrule. Finalmente pude recuperar la Espada Maestra y liberar a las Bestias Divinas, y sus espíritus atrapados dentro de ellas, destruyendo las mutaciones de Ganon. Finalmente, Zelda y yo terminamos la destrucción de Ganon en la Llanura de Hyrule. Sin embargo, muchas partes de Hyrule fueron destruidas y muchas vidas se perdieron mientras tanto. Con este conocimiento, y posiblemente un proceso experimental inventado por la Dra. Prunia y el Dr. Rotver para evitar perder el control de las Bestias Divinas, podemos frustrar los planes de Ganon y salvar a Hyrule ". 

Revali había estado moviéndose en su asiento todo el tiempo, mirando hacia otro lado y sonriendo con la mayor parte del discurso de Link. Finalmente, Viendo que Link se había detenido, se levantó y habló. "Entonces, en el futuro que describes, todos los Campeones vamos a ser un completo fracaso, ¡y tú solo emergeras como el gran héroe! No lo creo y nunca he escuchado tantas tonterías en mi vida. Yo, por mi parte, nunca sería derrotado, ni siquiera por el propio Ganon, y mucho menos por uno de sus secuaces. ¿Qué prueba tienes de este cuento de hadas?

Sabía que algo así se acercaba. "Es difícil para mí probar esto directamente, ya que lo que te estoy diciendo no ha sucedido aún desde tu perspectiva. Por lo tanto, necesito compartir información sobre algo que ya ha ocurrido, y tú lo sabes, pero no podía saberlo a menos que venga del futuro. El otro problema, que algunos de ustedes pueden decir que suena demasiado conveniente (Mientras lo decía observaba a Revali), es que cuando desperté del Santuario de la Vida, tuve una amnesia completa. He tenido dificultades recuperando mis recuerdos, pero todavía me faltan la mayoría de ellos. Entonces, lo único que pensamos que podría ayudar a convencerlos es mi conocimiento de sus diarios, o en el caso de Daruk, lo que le gusta llamar su manual de entrenamiento. Como ustedes saben el link que conocían nunca habría tenido la oportunidad de leer esos documentos, pero pudo citar algunas partes de ellos” dijo Link.

Citó uno o dos pasajes de cada uno de sus diarios. La sala estaba en silencio, y Urbosa fue el primero en hablar.

“Esas son las mismas palabras que escribí, y no veo cómo podría saberlo a menos que esté diciendo la verdad. Yo, por mi parte, le creo”, dijo Urbosa.

Daruk estuvo de acuerdo con ella. Mipha bajó la cabeza, algo triste y avergonzada. Luego dijo en voz baja: “Yo también te creo”.

Revali luego habló de nuevo. “Bueno, puede que tengas razón sobre los otros tres, pero nunca escribí ninguna de las cosas que mencionaste, así que alguien me ha tergiversado. Sin embargo, nunca puse mucha confianza en esos dispositivos mecánicos para defendernos de todos modos, así que estoy de acuerdo Sería prudente considerar actualizar nuestros planes ”.

“Muy bien”, dijo Zelda. “Se está haciendo tarde y necesitamos mentes frescas. Vamos a aplazar nuestra reunión hasta mañana por la mañana”.

Revali se fue inmediatamente a su habitación, pero Daruk y Urbosa se acercaron para hablar con Link. Dijo lo feliz que estaba de verlos a los dos otra vez, pero su mente estaba en otra parte. Seguía mirando alrededor de la habitación mientras hablaban, buscando sin éxito a Mipha. Necesitaba hablar con ella.

“Urbosa y Daruk, lo siento, quiero hablar más con ustedes, pero ahora necesito hablar con Mipha si puedo encontrarla”, dijo Link.

Urbosa le sonrió y le dijo: “Sí, podría ser una buena idea. Especialmente después de la revelación del diario. ¡Buena suerte!”

Salió y finalmente encontró a Mipha caminando sola cerca de una de las fuentes en el patio. Ella levantó la vista para verlo, pero no dijo nada.

“Mipha, ¿puedo hablar contigo? Lo siento, leí tu diario y te avergoncé. Tienes que entender que en el momento en que sucedió te habías ido, y había perdido casi todo tu recuerdo. De hecho, gran parte de mi recuerdo de nuestro tiempo juntos todavía se ha ido. Quería aprender todo lo que pudiera sobre ti. Tu padre me permitió leerlo y pensó que me perdonarías. Espero que tuviera razón ”.

“Estoy avergonzada, pero estoy seguro de que lo superaré. Todos tenemos cosas más importantes de las que preocuparnos en este momento. De todos modos, eso no es lo que me molesta”, dijo Mipha.

Se detuvo por un momento y lo miró a los ojos.

“Mi reunión hace unos días en Ruta fue contigo, ¿no?” dijo Mipha.

“Sí”, dijo Link. “No podía decírtelo entonces. Usé un Cronolito para viajar en el tiempo. En ese momento, no estábamos seguros de que Prunia y Rotver pudieran hacer que el Templo del Tiempo funcionara nuevamente, y usar un Cronolito era parte de su investigación. Se me prohibió discutir cualquier cosa sobre el futuro contigo. La oportunidad de estar contigo nuevamente después de casi tres años de haberte perdido lo significó todo para mí. Lamento no haber sido completamente sincero contigo al respecto ”.

“Sentí que algo era diferente. Mis sentimientos están un poco confundidos en este momento. Estoy enamorado del Link que conocía, pero ¿eres realmente la persona que conozco y amo? Ni siquiera recuerdas mucho de nuestro tiempo juntos. Necesito algo de tiempo para lidiar con esto ”, dijo Mipha.

“Mipha, espero ser, o pueda llegar a ser, el Link que amas. Pero puedo prometerte que soy el Link que te ama”, dijo Link. “Mis sentimientos por ti son tan fuertes como siempre”.

“Lo siento, necesito algo de tiempo. Buenas noches”, dijo Mipha. Se marchó para regresar a su habitación en el castillo.

A la mañana siguiente, Mipha llevó a Zelda a un lado antes de que comenzara la reunión.

“Princesa”, dijo Mipha, “¿Podemos hablar?”

“Por supuesto, Mipha”, dijo Zelda.

“No sé si esto te ayudará a acceder a tu poder”, dijo Mipha, “pero accedo al mío imaginando que estoy salvando a una persona que amo. He tenido vergüenza de decirte esto porque, bueno, porque la persona en la que pienso es Link. Pensé que tal vez podríamos estar compitiendo por los afectos de Link al mismo tiempo, pero ya no me siento así ”.

“Gracias por decírmelo”, dijo Zelda. “Sé que no fue fácil para ti. Sabes que Link y yo estamos mucho tiempo juntos, y entiendo lo que debes haber sentido. Intentaré lo que me sugieres”.

Zelda se concentró y pensó en el momento en que Link la salvó de una emboscada del Clan Yiga. Ella estaba abrumada por sentimientos por él entonces. No estaba segura de que fuera amor exactamente, pero estaba lo suficientemente cerca. Podía sentir un poder creciendo dentro de ella. Levantó su mano derecha, y la imagen dorada de la Trifuerza brilló claramente en el dorso de su palma. Si no se detenía, liberaría una explosión de energía. ¡Este era el poder por el que había estado orando! Ella bajó la mano. Su poder funcionaría cuando fuera necesario.

“Gracias, Mipha”, dijo Zelda. “Puede que nos hayas salvado a todos”.

La reunión se reanudó, y acordaron en que deberían aceptar la información de Link como precisa. Por lo tanto, el tema de la discusión de hoy sería implementar un plan que no cuente con el control de los Guardianes y las Bestias Divinas tras el ataque de Ganon.

Como primer paso, se ordenará al personal de Sheikah que desactive y desmantele a todos los Guardianes. Si bien el plan original era utilizar a los Guardianes para defendernos contra Ganon, ahora es demasiado arriesgado dejarlos en funcionamiento.

“Esa es una precaución sabia”, dijo Link. “Pero Ganon pudo controlar a otros Guardianes que surgieron debajo del Castillo de Hyrule, por lo que también debemos ser conscientes de ese riesgo”.

En segundo lugar, evacuaremos el castillo de Hyrule y las áreas cercanas para que Ganon terminara atacando un edificio vacío.

El siguiente paso tiene que suceder rápidamente, pero entrarán en cada Bestia Divina y reprogramarían la unidad de control principal usando la runa de defensa de la Dra. Prunia. Luego dejarían a la Bestia Divina vacía, y cada Campeón esperara cerca.

Link permanecería con el Campeón designado a una de las Bestias Divinas. Eligieron a Vah Ruta como la primera, lo que hizo feliz a Link ya que salvar a Mipha era su principal objetivo personal. Luego esperarían el ataque de Ganon.

Si los Campeones ven que la defensa de Prunia funcionaba, entonces podrían entrar con seguridad a su Bestia Divina y usarla para destruir a la criatura que Ganon había enviado para ocuparla. Si el programa de Prunia no funcionaba, entonces Link y Mipha entrarían en Vah Ruta y juntos tomarían el control. Cuando lograran esto, Mipha se quedaría con Vah Ruta. Link luego viajaría a las otras tres Bestias Divinas lo más rápido posible y repetiría el proceso. Revali necesitaba algo de convicción, pero al final, Zelda se mantuvo firme, recordándole que su padre la había nombrado líder de los Campeones: si la defensa de Prunia fallaba, ningún Campeón entraría en su Bestia Divina hasta que Link llegara. Mientras tanto, Zelda esperaría cerca del castillo de Hyrule para estar lista cuando llegara el momento de usar su poder para sellarlo. Una vez que todas las Bestias Divinas estuvieron bajo su control, Link se uniría a Zelda para enfrentarse a Ganon en el castillo de Hyrule. Las Bestias Divinas ayudarían en el ataque desde la distancia. Luego, todos finalmente le pondrían fin a Ganon.

Se levantó la reunión y todos se pusieron a trabajar. Había mucho que hacer y solo cuatro días para hacerlo.


	9. Capítulo 9 - Victoria y Celebración

**Capítulo 9 - Victoria y Celebración**

Mipha y Link esperaban en el muelle noroeste del Embalse Oriental. Hoy era el día en que Ganon atacaría.

“Voy a abordar a Ruta y activar la unidad de control principal con el programa de defensa de Prunia como lo discutimos”, dijo Mipha.

“Y yo voy contigo”, dijo Link. “No quiero correr el riesgo de que nuestro tiempo se acabe, y la criatura de la plaga de Ganon llega contigo mientras estas sola. Trabajé muy duro para llevarnos a esta posición, y no voy a poner en peligro todo ahora”.

“Muy bien”, dijo Mipha. “Te llevaré”.

Mipha y Link se lanzaron al agua y Mipha nadó hacia Ruta, tirando de Link con un brazo. Ambos subieron a bordo, y tan pronto como entraron, Link se estremeció. Recordó a Ruta de hace cuatro años en su línea de tiempo, y eso lo hizo sentir enfermo por dentro. La última vez que estuvo aquí estaba lleno de malicia y Miniguardianes. Pero eso no era lo que le molestaba. La Malicia y los Miniguardianes no eran algo a lo que temerle. Lo que le molestaba era lo que había escuchado y la escena que se desarrolló justo antes de salir de Ruta esa última vez.

Ruta había sido la primera Bestia Divina que buscaba recuperar del control de Ganon, y no sabía qué esperar. Había pensado que el Príncipe Sidon trabajaría junto con él para restaurar Ruta. Y Sidon había trabajado con él para vencer las defensas exteriores de Ruta. Pero después de que se cerraron las defensas de Ruta, Sidon le había dado solo palabras de aliento para lidiar con el interior de Ruta. Sidon parecía temeroso, aparentemente ansioso por distanciarse de Ruta y esperar a que Link volviera al Dominio. Link había quedado allí solo. Activó la terminal en la entrada y luego escuchó una voz familiar en su cabeza. “¡Estás aquí!” ella había dicho, y su tono era de sorpresa y felicidad. Reconoció esa voz de su recuerdo de ella. Fue Mipha.

Después de eso, su voz lo guió y lo alentó a través de los lugares a los que necesitaba ir para recuperar el control de Ruta. Pensó que ella debía estar viva después de todo, como esperaba su padre, atrapada en algún lugar, pero capaz de comunicarse con él a través de Ruta de alguna manera. Finalmente, activó la unidad de control principal y tuvo su batalla con la Ira del Agua de Ganon. ¡Fue victorioso! Había derrotado a su enemigo.

Ahora, ¿dónde estaba Mipha? Pero antes de que pudiera saborear su victoria y buscarla, escuchó su voz una vez más. “Hola, Link”, había dicho. Y entonces vio su espíritu, y se dio cuenta de que lo que todos habían temido era cierto: Mipha estaba muerta. Se quedó sin palabras, en estado de shock, mientras la escuchaba y recibía su regalo de curación. A través de un poco de magia, se encontró a sí mismo desapareciendo. Y cuando reapareció, estaba fuera de Ruta, y ella se había ido. Para él, Ruta había sido embrujada.

Ahora estaba extrañamente silencioso dentro de Ruta, y el sonido de sus pasos en el agua resonó en las paredes de este dispositivo cavernoso. El único otro sonido fue el chapoteo del agua que fluía en otra habitación. Ambos comenzaron a caminar hacia la terminal central en la parte trasera del piso inferior. Mipha parecía bastante tranquila, totalmente a gusto con su Bestia Divina. Pero Link se mantuvo nervioso. Se dio cuenta de que no tenía sentido, pero la memoria muscular del tiempo que pasó dentro de Ruta lo hizo desconfiar. Estiró la mano y se consoló al sentir que su espada estaba a preparada.

Finalmente, llegaron a la terminal central. Mipha comenzó a trabajar en ella y activó el sistema de defensa de Prunia.

“Muy bien, el sistema de Prunia está activado”, dijo Mipha.

“Acabo de decir una breve oración a Hylia para que funcione”, dijo Link. “Salgamos de aquí ahora”.

Volvieron sobre sus pasos hasta la entrada de Ruta, luego se lanzaron al agua y nadaron de regreso al muelle noroeste.

“Así que ahora esperamos”, dijo Link.

“Estabas muy nervioso dentro de Ruta”, dijo Mipha. “No deberías tenerle miedo”.

“No fue realmente miedo”, dijo Link. “Fueron los terribles recuerdos que tengo de la última vez que estuve allí”.

“Desearía poder curar tu mente. ¿Quieres hablar sobre eso?” preguntó Mipha.

“Sí, y no”, dijo Link. “Para alguien con tantos problemas de memoria, desearía que este fuera uno que pudiera olvidar. En mi línea de tiempo original, Ruta fue la última vez que me hablaste cara a cara, o más bien tu espíritu lo hizo. Llevé ese desamor conmigo todo este tiempo. Pero eso no ha sucedido ahora y, con la ayuda de Hylia, haré todo lo que esté a mi alcance para asegurarme de que nunca ocurra ”.

Mipha y Link continuaron esperando en el muelle.

“¿Qué pasa después?” preguntó Mipha.

“Por lo que recuerdo, Ganon emerge de debajo del Castillo de Hyrule, y oleadas de malicia violetamente brotan a través de Hyrule infectando a todos los Guardianes y las Bestias Divinas. Cuatro horribles criaturas suyas se apoderan de las Bestias Divinas. Deberíamos poder ver qué sucede con Ruta desde aquí ”, dijo Link.

“¿Cómo es la criatura que Ganon envía a Ruta?” preguntó Mipha.

“Es una monstruosidad de aspecto desagradable con un ojo que puede disparar un rayo de energía. También empuña una lanza gigante y puede convocar bloques de hielo”, dijo Link.

“¿Estás seguro de que puedes manejarlo? ¿Necesitas que te ayude?” preguntó Mipha.

“Puedo manejarlo solo”, dijo Link. “He practicado destruirlo muchas veces. Si no puede entrar en Ruta, entonces necesito que te hagas cargo de Ruta. Si puede entrar en la Ruta, entonces tú y yo lucharemos juntos”.

Esperaron en silencio. De repente hubo un rugido distante. El cielo se oscureció y se podían ver oleadas de malicia púrpura volando por el aire, que se originaban al oeste de ellos, en dirección al Castillo de Hyrule. El ataque de Ganon había comenzado.

Una gran masa de malicia púrpura salió del cielo hacia ellos. Chocó con Ruta, pero en lugar de infectarla como la criatura esperaba, rebotó y aterrizó en el lago. Luego se levantó del agua con un horrible chirrido y miró a su alrededor.

“Parece que la defensa de Prunia está funcionando”, gritó Link por encima del ruido.

“Tengo que volver a entrar en Ruta”, dijo Mipha.

“Sí”, dijo Link, “pero no voy a dejar que te acerques a esa cosa. Lo distraeré atrayéndolo más cerca de la tierra aquí. Cuando tenga toda su atención, nadas alrededor y te acercas a Ruta fuera de la vista de esa cosa. Prométeme que estarás a salvo ”.

“Lo prometo”, dijo Mipha. “Mantente a salvo tú mismo”.

Link recordaba muy bien a la Ira del Agua de Ganon. Había practicado derrotarlo varias veces, y ahora estaba mejor armado que antes. Comenzó disparándole en el ojo con algunas flechas. La criatura lo vio y se acercó a tierra. Agitó su masiva lanza hacia Link, pero Link pudo esquivarla. Entonces Link lanzó algunas flechas más hacia él mientras se alejaba del muelle fuera de su alcance.

Sin embargo, la criatura parecía reacia a seguir a Link. Debía estar bajo las órdenes de Ganon de infectar a Ruta y estaba luchando por saber qué hacer. Por lo tanto, se quedó cerca de Ruta. Link no pudo alcanzarlo en el agua con su espada, pero tenía muchas flechas. Mipha no se veía por ninguna parte. Ella debe estar nadando por debajo del agua. Link soltó una lluvia de flechas explosivas. Eso llamó la atención de la criatura. Comenzó formando bloques de hielo y arrojándolos a Link. No tenía una Tableta Sheikah ni ninguna runa defensiva, por lo que confió en las flechas para destruir los bloques. Luego volvió a atacar a la criatura con una lluvia de flechas Explosivas. Sintió que se estaba debilitando.

La Ira del Agua de Ganon se acercó al muelle y luego comenzó a energizar su rayo láser. Link rápidamente guardó su arco y preparó su escudo para desviar el rayo. Pero sus cálculos no fueron precisos, y el rayo lo tiró al suelo y le rompió el hombro. Él gimió, su hombro ardía por el dolor. Podía escuchar a la criatura energizando su arma nuevamente para otro golpe. Necesitaba levantarse y colocar su escudo en posición para desviarlo. Pero todavía estaba luchando por ponerse de pie, el dolor en el hombro le dificultaba levantarse. Si no podía levantarse a tiempo, tendría que intentar lanzarse y esquivarlo en el último segundo. Podía escuchar el tono del rayo de energía aumentando a medida que se acercaba el disparo.

De repente hubo otro sonido, el sonido de una máquina gigante en movimiento. La cabeza de Ruta se estaba volviendo hacia La Ira del Agua de Ganon. El ruido también distrajo a la criatura. Se volvió para mirar cuando Ruta disparó un poderoso rayo de energía azul. El rayo golpeó a La Ira del Agua de Ganon, y aulló de dolor. El rayo continuó cayendo sobre la criatura hasta que, con un último grito horrible, la criatura se disolvió en una bola púrpura y luego se derrumbó en la nada. El rayo de Ruta se detuvo y el lago quedó en silencio nuevamente.

Link vio salir a Mipha de la Ruta. Ella se zambulló en el agua, y él nunca vio a nadie nadar tan rápido. Ella estuvo a su lado en cuestión de segundos.

“Estás herido”, dijo Mipha. “Deja que te ayude.”

La mano de Mipha brillaba con su poder curativo mientras la agitaba sobre las feas marcas de quemaduras en su hombro. Pronto la herida se curó y las cicatrices desaparecieron.

“Gracias, Mipha”, dijo Link. “Me alegra que aún puedas hacer eso”.

“Yo también”, dijo Mipha. “No estaba seguro de poder hacerlo”.

“Lo hicimos”, dijo Link. “La defensa de Prunia funcionó. Necesitas apuntar con Ruta hacia el Castillo de Hyrule. Espero que los otros Campeones tengan el mismo éxito. Pero tengo que ir al Castillo de Hyrule ahora para que la Princesa Zelda y yo podamos terminar esto”.

“Sí, entiendo”, dijo Mipha. “Y pondré a Ruta en posición para ayudarte. Ruego que Hylia te proteja y te devuelva sano y salvo”.

Los detalles de Zelda, Link y la derrota de Ganon por los Campeones se registran en los anales de la historia de Hyrule, por lo que Link no iba a repetir nada más en sus notas. Basta decir que con el conocimiento que Link trajo a través del tiempo tuvieron éxito. La runa defensiva de Prunia funcionó, y Ganon y el Clan Yiga terminaron siendo los sorprendidos.

Cuando terminó, Zelda y Link permanecieron juntos en la Llanura de Hyrule, cualquier maldad púrpura residual desapareció gradualmente de la tierra y el cielo. Zelda se volvió hacia Link y sonrió. Luego se abrazaron y se felicitaron. Su plan había funcionado, y Hyrule estaba a salvo. Era hora de restablecer el orden y luego celebrar.

Una semana después, el Rey Rhoam realizó una gran celebración en el castillo de Hyrule. Las banderas soplaban con la brisa, y la gente llenaba Ciudadela de Hyrule para la fiesta. Todos los Campeones recibieron un lugar de honor en la plataforma donde habló el Rey Rhoam, agradeciéndoles por sus heroicos esfuerzos. Hyrule estaba ahora en paz, y no tenían que preocuparse por Ganon en mucho tiempo.

Cada pueblo también tuvo una celebración en honor a su campeón individual. Link no pudo asistir a todas ellas, por lo que eligió la del Dominio Zora. Mipha fue obviamente la estrella de la ceremonia, ya que el Rey Dorphan elogió a su hija por su papel en la derrota de Ganon. Link permaneció en la audiencia aplaudiendole, pero después de la ceremonia, ella no se detuvo para hablar con él, sino que se fue para estar con su familia. Claramente no había aceptado quién era él ni lo había aceptado como la persona que conocía y amaba.

Link regreso al Castillo de Hyrule, y debido a que la Princesa Zelda ya no necesitaba un guardia persona, obtuvo el permiso del Rey Rhoam para dejar sus deberes. El regreso al Dominio Zora donde tenía la esperanza de que pudiera estar de nuevo con Mipha en algún momento. 


	10. Capítulo 10 – Juntos

**Capítulo 10 – Juntos**

Las celebraciones por la victoria habían terminado y la vida regresaba a la normalidad alrededor de Hyrule. Su victoria había sido sencilla, comparada con la otra línea de tiempo, la mayoría de la gente no apreciaba el alcance del peligro que se había evitado. Link, libre de su responsabilidad de custodiar a la Princesa Zelda, decidió permanece en el Dominio Zora con la esperanza de poder restaurar su relación con Mipha de alguna manera. 

Mirando hacia atrás, este era probablemente el momento más difícil para él. Había hecho todo lo posible para estar junto a Mipha, pero no podía decir que era la misma persona con la que había estado antes de los eventos del viaje en el tiempo. Había sido esa persona una vez, hace 104 años en su cuenta del tiempo. Pero esa persona ya no existía y él había tomado su lugar. Él siempre había asumido que Mipha lo aceptaría como si nada hubiera pasado.

Pero, ¿y si no podía aceptarlo? Ahora se dio cuenta de que era mucho pedirle, pasar por alto la pérdida de memoria de todo su tiempo juntos. ¿Y cómo se sintió ella acerca de la visita que le hizo a ella en Ruta con el Cronolito? ¿Había estado mal de su parte, fingir que era la persona con la que acababa de estar una semana antes? Era esa persona en cierto sentido, pero ni siquiera podía recordar lo que había sucedido. ¿Volvería a mirar esa visita como si hubiera sido violada?, ¿Cómo sustituir a un hermano gemelo por un Esposo? Él había querido ser honesto con ella entonces, pero Prunia lo había prohibido. Prunia había considerado su visita con ella como un experimento, una prueba de la tecnología del Cronolito en el camino hacia la restauración del Templo del Tiempo. Pero fue mucho más que un experimento para él. Era una oportunidad de estar con la persona que amaba. Pero, ¿cómo se sentía ella con todo esto ahora? Qué broma cruel sería si terminara solo de nuevo.

Mipha continuó teniendo una gran responsabilidad como futura líder de los Zora. Si bien el entrenamiento de combate ya no era una prioridad, ella era muy activa en el gobierno Zora, y las reuniones del comité consumían una gran cantidad de su tiempo cada día. También le gustaba pasar tiempo con su hermano pequeño, Sidon. Desde que su madre había fallecido, Mipha tomó el lugar de madre y hermana mayor de Sidon, e hizo todo lo posible para ayudar a su ocupado padre a criarlo.

Link, por supuesto, todavía carecía de muchos recuerdos del pasado, y la gente creía que esto se debía a las lesiones que sufrió en su batalla final con Ganon. Sólo aquellas pocas personas a las que había explicado su historia sabían la verdad. Continuó deambulando cerca del Dominio solo, tratando de recuperar sus recuerdos y hablando con quien pudo. Pero no estaba llegando a ninguna parte. Finalmente, se acercó a Mipha después de que ella hubiera terminado una reunión con su padre.

“Princesa Mipha, sé que está muy ocupada, pero ¿puedo hablar con usted?” dijo Link.

“Por supuesto”, dijo Mipha con una sonrisa. “Y simplemente Mipha está bien”.

“Sé que todavía sientes que no soy la misma persona que conocías, y no ayuda que mis recuerdos de nuestro tiempo juntos sean tan escasos. Pero realmente soy la misma persona. Cuando no estés demasiado ocupado, estarías dispuesto a dejar de lado cualquier tiempo libre que tenga para ayudarme a recuperar mis recuerdos. No puedo renunciar a lo que sé que alguna vez tuvimos ”, dijo Link.

Mipha pensó por un momento. “Muy bien, pasemos una hora cada día juntos para trabajar en esto. Podemos visitar diferentes lugares y te ayudaré a tratar de recordar. Podemos ver qué sucede. Comencemos mañana”.

“¡Gracias!” dijo Link.

A la mañana siguiente, Mipha se encontró con Link en la plaza.

“Creo que trabajaremos cronológicamente”, dijo Mipha. “Cuando eras muy joven, solías tener algunos compañeros de juego Zora, y pensé que te ayudaría a aprender a nadar. Caminemos hacia el Embalse Oriental, y te mostraré dónde sucedió. Quizás te ayude a recordarlo”.

Caminaron hacia el muelle noroeste del Embalse Oriental.

“Fue justo aquí”, dijo Mipha. “Me costó mucho esfuerzo descubrir cómo enseñarte a nadar. Lamentablemente te faltan aletas y pies palmeados. Te abracé mientras aprendías a patear y moverte por el agua. Eventualmente, descubrimos juntos La mejor forma para que nadaras. ¿Recuerdas algo de eso? ”

“No, lo siento, no lo recuerdo”, dijo Link.

“Bueno, seguiremos intentándolo”, dijo Mipha. “Tenemos tiempo para una ubicación más hoy”.

Mipha llevó a Link a un lugar donde dijo que se había caído mientras escalaba y lo curó. Él le dijo que tampoco podía recordar eso.

“Bueno, no estoy completamente sorprendida por eso”, se rió Mipha. “Hubo muchas veces que te curé, y sería difícil elegir solo una. Recuerdo esta por lo valiente que eras. Fue un hematoma bastante malo, pero nunca lloraste. Bueno, ese es todo el tiempo que tengo por hoy. Podemos continuar mañana ”.

“Gracias, Mipha, significa mucho para mí que te tomes el tiempo para hacer esto”, dijo Link.

A la mañana siguiente se encontraron nuevamente en la plaza. 

“¿Listo para probar un poco más?” dijo Mipha.

“Sí, y gracias por ser tan paciente conmigo”, dijo Link. 

“Comencemos aquí mismo en el Dominio”, dijo Mipha. “Sígueme.” 

Mipha condujo a Link por una de las vías fluviales, los canales por los cuales el agua fluía hacia el nivel de la plaza, luego se detuvo en la parte superior. 

“Todavía eras bastante pequeño, pero nos deslizamos juntos”, dijo Mipha. "Te sostuve frente a mí y los dos nos reíamos mientras nos deslizábamos por el canal curvo. Tenías ganas de hacerlo una y otra vez. Pero finalmente mi padre nos vio y me dijo que mi comportamiento era impropio de una princesa. ¿Recuerdas nada de eso?

“Lo siento, no”, dijo Link. “Espero no haberte metido en problemas”.

“No”, se rió Mipha. “Mi padre entendió. Ven, podría tener tiempo para dos ubicaciones más hoy”.

Entonces, cada día viajarían a un lugar diferente alrededor del Dominio de Zora, y Mipha le diría algunas cosas que habían hecho juntos allí. Por lo general, lo que ella le dijo era información nueva para él. A veces ella sacaba algo que él recordaba por sí mismo, y su entusiasmo por el logro era como un niño orgulloso de dar la respuesta correcta en clase. Entonces se reía y decía: “¡Mira, estamos progresando!”

Seguía esperando que ella lo aceptara como antes, pero entendió que no podía apresurar las cosas: tenía que hacer todo esto en sus propios términos, a su propio tiempo y a su manera. Su amabilidad y su naturaleza afectuosa la hicieron querer ayudarlo.

Fue después de la primera semana de hacer esto juntos que notó un pequeño cambio en su actitud. Fue en una visita juntos el Estanque de Ralis

“Vinimos aquí varias veces en diferentes momentos de tu vida”, dijo Mipha. “Pero hubo un momento en que eras un poco mayor y nos quedamos fuera hasta tarde. Las luciérnagas sigilosas comenzaron a aparecer y me desafiaste a ver cuál de nosotros podría recolectar más. Sorprendentemente, empatamos al final. Dijiste algo agradable entonces, que era una señal de que éramos buenos juntos, compañeros naturales. ¿Recuerdas algo de eso, Link? ”

De nuevo, Link tuvo que admitir que no lo hizo. Pero se dio cuenta de que de repente lo había llamado Link. Hasta ahora ella había evitado usar su nombre como si realmente no fuera el suyo. Él pensó que revivir sus momentos juntos la estaba ayudando tanto como a él. Y en las pocas ocasiones en que recordó algo de lo que ella le contó, sintió que estaba ayudando a derribar un muro en su actitud hacia él, y que la ayudó a convencerse de que era la misma persona.

Y Link tenía razón. Mipha había estado experimentando un cambio en sus sentimientos. Mientras pasaba tiempo con Link cada día, todo comenzó a volver. Tal vez sus sentimientos nunca se habían ido, y solo necesitaban tiempo para recuperarse. Tenía la misma apariencia juvenil, la misma sonrisa linda, los mismos gestos y la misma forma amable, gentil y respetuosa con la que trató con ella, tan agradecido por el tiempo que pasaba con él. Y sin embargo, no era el mismo. Podía verlo cuando hablaban del pasado. Escuchaba lo que ella le decía, luego miraba a lo lejos pensando, tratando de descifrar lo que ella le había dicho con los otros hilos enredados de su memoria que había recuperado. Y podía sentir que esta versión de Link había sufrido, había sentido el dolor de la pérdida, su pérdida. A veces podía ver esa tristeza en sus ojos, algo que nunca antes había visto allí. Era una versión más madura del Link que había conocido, una que había vivido un momento terrible y que nunca podría olvidarlo. Había hecho todo lo posible para arreglar las cosas para todos. Pero él nunca podría hacer las cosas del todo bien para sí mismo. Él solo llevaba el recuerdo y el dolor de esos terribles eventos de los que a veces le hablaba. Ella trató de ver cómo deben ser las cosas desde su punto de vista, y sintió que se enamoraba de nuevo. En el fondo, era el mismo. Y el la amaba.

Recordó el punto de inflexión. Estaba en una de sus caminatas con Mipha en el área alrededor del Dominio Zora, y terminaron en el fondo de la Cascada de Xera. Había una piscina de agua en la base de la cascada, pasto y árboles en el área a su alrededor. Estaba cerca del Dominio, pero lo suficientemente lejos como para ofrecer algo de privacidad. Era el tipo de lugar que dos amantes podrían elegir para estar solos juntos.

“Paremos aquí, Link”, dijo Mipha. “Ven siéntate conmigo.”

Se sentó a su lado en una gran roca que sobresalía del agua. Fue un hermoso día cuando la cascada arrojó una espumosa espuma blanca y el sol brilló sobre el agua.

“¿Recuerdas algo sobre este lugar y lo que significó para nosotros?” preguntó Mipha.

“En realidad no lo recuerdo, pero tu espíritu me dijo que aquí es donde nos besamos por primera vez”, dijo Link. “Lo siento, no puedo recordar. Ojalá pudiera. Es un lugar hermoso”.

“Sí, es donde nos besamos por primera vez y compartimos nuestros sentimientos el uno por el otro”, dijo Mipha.

Ella sonrió suavemente, sus ojos dorados mirando directamente a los de él. Él la miró a los ojos y comenzó a sentirse cálida por dentro. ¡Ella se veía tan irresistible!

“Mipha, ¿podemos comenzar de nuevo? Espero que sepas que realmente soy yo. Te amo mucho”, dijo Link.

Se inclinó hacia delante y la besó. Ella le devolvió el beso y se abrazaron.

“Yo también te amo”, dijo Mipha mientras le sonreía. “Sé que realmente eres tú después de todo”.

“¡Gracias Hylia! ¡Gracias Hylia!” exclamó Link. “Pensé que nunca llegarías a aceptarme. He vivido este momento durante tanto tiempo, durante más de cuatro años. No he dejado de pensar en ti, soñando y queriéndote todo ese tiempo, aunque solo ha sido semanas para ti. ¡Te amo tanto, Mipha! Nunca quiero que nos separemos ”.

Luego la alcanzó y se besaron una y otra y otra vez.

“No estaremos separados ahora, cariño”, dijo Mipha. “Nos tenemos ahora y siempre lo haremos. Volvamos al Dominio ahora. Hay algo que me gustaría darte”.

Iban agarrados de la mano mientras caminaban de regreso al Dominio de Zora y luego a un área cerca de la sala del trono. Mipha le dijo que esperara, mientras ella regresaba y volvió después de unos minutos con un bulto.

“Link, quiero que tengas esto”, dijo Mipha. “De nuevo, podría agregar”.

Ella le entregó el paquete. Lo desenvolvio y vio el conjunto finamente elaborado de armadura Zora azul y plateada que recordaba. De hecho, fue un trabajo de amor. Y, por supuesto, sabía exactamente lo que significaba.

“No necesitas decir nada. Sé lo que esto significa, y me has hecho más feliz de lo que sabes. Por supuesto, lo acepto, Mipha, y siempre la apreciaré a ella y a ti”, dijo Link.

Extendió la mano, se abrazaron y besaron con una pasión que sí recordaba.

“No lo recuerdas, pero esta es la segunda vez que aceptas esta armadura. ¡Me alegra que no hayas cambiado de opinión! Pero esta es la última vez que me vas a hacer pasar por todo este drama”, Mipha se rió.

“¡Lo prometo!” se rio Link. “Creo que nuestra relación ha tenido suficiente drama para toda la vida, o tal vez dos. ¿Deberíamos estar pensando en una fecha para la boda ahora?”

“Podemos hablar con mi padre al respecto”, dijo Mipha. “Deberíamos poder casarnos en un par de semanas. Pero hasta entonces me debes un tiempo romántico juntos. ¡No sabes por lo que me hiciste pasar!”

“Lo sé y lo siento”, dijo Link. “Pero he soñado con este momento durante tanto tiempo que todavía estoy flotando de alegría”.

“Esa es una buena manera Zora de decirlo”, dijo Mipha. “Vamos a decirle a mi padre”.

“Supongo que lo aprobará, ¿verdad?” dijo Link.

“Bueno, solo hay una forma de averiguarlo”, dijo Mipha tomando su mano.

Link comenzaba a ponerse nervioso.

“Mipha, ¿no tienes idea de cómo se siente tu padre acerca de que nos casemos?” dijo Link. “¿No surgió en ninguna conversación?”

“Bueno, tengo alguna idea de cómo se siente”, dijo Mipha. “Pero eso fue sobre el Link original. No le he hablado específicamente de ti”.

“¡Pero yo soy yo!” dijo Link. “Quiero decir que soy el Link original un poco más viejo en cierto sentido. Entonces él debería sentir lo mismo hacia mí, ¿verdad?”

“Pensarías eso, ¿no?” dijo Mipha mientras ella le sonreía.

“Mipha, por favor no me hagas pasar por esto”, dijo Link. “Tu padre es una figura bastante imponente. No me gustaría verlo molesto conmigo”.

“¡Muestra valor! Solo te estoy tomando el pelo, cariño”, se rió Mipha. “Padre estará encantado. No te preocupes”.

Mipha le apretó la mano y Link dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio. Cuando llegaron a la sala del trono, el Rey Dorphan los vio entrar tomados de la mano. Se dio cuenta de lo que debía haber pasado y estalló en una sonrisa.

“Padre, tengo una noticia maravillosa”, dijo Mipha. “¡Link y yo nos vamos a casar!”

“¡Es una noticia realmente maravillosa y muy bienvenida!” dijo el Rey Dorphan. “Estoy muy feliz por los dos. ¡Felicitaciones! Y bienvenidos a la familia, Link”.

“Gracias, Su Majestad”, dijo Link. “Y no podría estar más feliz”.

“Nos preguntamos si sería posible celebrar la boda en un par de semanas”, dijo Mipha.

“Sí, podemos manejar eso”, dijo el Rey Dorphan. “Déjame todo a mí. Solo avísame a quién invitar”.

Las siguientes dos semanas juntas fueron una especie de interludio romántico, como pareja comprometida, podían relajarse juntos, nadar, caminar y simplemente disfrutar de la compañía del otro. Lo pasaron explorando áreas alrededor del Dominio, y Mipha a veces le contaba sobre los tiempos pasados que habían pasado allí.

Cuando finalmente llegó el día de su boda, todos los Campeones asistieron al igual que la Princesa Zelda. Kaporen, el sacerdote Zora, iba a realizar la ceremonia. Link pensó que era una ironía feliz que el servicio de bodas se llevará a cabo donde la estatua conmemorativa de Mipha había estado en su línea de tiempo anterior. La plaza estaba bastante llena: una boda real no ocurría muy a menudo. Zelda y los otros campeones se pararon cerca del frente. Link llevaba toda la armadura Zora, y su bella princesa prometida llevaba su tocado de Zora.

Las costumbres de las bodas Zora eran algo similares a las de Hylian, pero no tan formales. No hubo intercambio de anillos, y no hubo fiesta de bodas. A los Zoras le encantaba la música, por lo que habría algo de eso y, por supuesto, había votos matrimoniales.

Link se paró en la plaza ante Kaporen esperando la entrada de Mipha. Los músicos Zora tocaron una canción que Link consideró equivalente a una marcha nupcial, y Mipha y su padre, el Rey Dorphan, cruzaron la plaza. Cuando pasaron junto a la audiencia, los Zoras inclinaron la cabeza en respeto al Rey. Los Zoras generalmente no se arrodillaba, excepto en ciertas situaciones formales. Finalmente, el Rey Dorphan acompañó a Mipha hasta Link y luego se hizo a un lado.

Link miró a Mipha, y ella miró hacia atrás y le dirigió una rápida sonrisa. Si él pensaba que ella lucía hermosa antes, ahora lucía radiante. Kaporen pidió silencio a la multitud, luego comenzó la ceremonia.

“Es un gran honor y un placer para mí realizar esta ceremonia que sellará ante Nayru el matrimonio de Lady Mipha y Link. Les pido a todos ustedes en la audiencia que permanezcan en silencio mientras les pido a Link y Lady Mipha que repitan el juramento matrimonial”. dijo Kaporen.

Link fue primero.

“Yo, Link, juro ante Nayru y todos los presentes tomar a Mipha como mi esposa y ser un esposo fiel y amoroso para ella mientras ambos vivamos”.

Luego, fue el turno de Mipha.

“Yo, Mipha, juro ante Nayru y todos los presentes tomar a Link como mi esposo y ser una esposa fiel y amorosa para él mientras ambos vivamos”.

“Por la autoridad que me otorgaron como sacerdote Zora, ahora declaro que Lady Mipha y Link se casarán ante Nayru y el Reino Zora”, dijo Kaporen.

Link se acercó y besó a Mipha mientras la multitud estallaba en aplausos.

“Mipha, nunca he estado más feliz que en este momento. Te amo tanto”, dijo Link.

“Me alegra que hayas encontrado algunas palabras”, se rió Mipha. “Pero estoy tan feliz de lo que jamás he sido, y te amo con todo mi corazón”.

Se besaron de nuevo. Pronto todos los felicitaban. Sidon se acercó a Link y lo abrazó.

“Acabo de tener un hermano mayor”, dijo Sidon.

“Seguro que sí, Sidon”, dijo Link abrazándolo. “Y acabo de tener un hermano pequeño. Espero que podamos divertirnos mucho jugando juntos”.

“Bienvenido a la familia”, dijo el Rey Dorphan. “Has hecho muy feliz a mi hija y a mí también”.

“Me siento honrado, Su Majestad”, dijo Link. “Su hija me ha hecho más feliz de lo que jamás he sido”.

Era hora de la recepción, que se celebraría en la misma plaza. Había mucha comida y baile. Link no era un buen bailarín, pero hizo lo mejor que pudo. Era la primera vez que bailaba con Mipha.

“Así que finalmente podemos bailar juntos”, dijo Link. “Me disculpo por no ser muy bueno en eso”.

“No hay problema”, dijo Mipha. “Solo sigue mi ejemplo. A los Zoras nos encanta la música, los nombres de la familia real siguen las escalas musicales. Pero relájate y escucha la música. Esta es una de mis canciones favoritas de todos los tiempos. Se llama ‘Waves of Love’, y suelo pensar en ti cada vez que la escucho. Ahora finalmente puedo disfrutarla contigo como esposo y esposa ”.

“Es una hermosa pieza musical. Y creo que los discursos comienzan después de nuestro baile”, dijo Link. “Esa es otra gran razón para seguir bailando”.

El baile finalmente terminó, y cada Campeón dio un breve discurso. Revali fue primero, y dada su historia, Link no estaba seguro de qué esperar.

_Estoy seguro de que no necesito presentarme ya que todos me conocen como el famoso Campeón_ _Orni_ _Revali. Estoy feliz de ver a Mipha y Link casados. Mipha siempre ha sido una persona amable y afectuosa, pero también he admirado su habilidad para sobresalir como Campeona. Tengo que admitir que ella dominó a su Divina Bestia antes que yo. Link y yo_ _hemos tenido nuestras diferencias en el pasado ya que ninguno de nosotros quiere ser el número dos. Pero tengo que decir que Link lo ha hecho bien y respeto sus logros. Él y Mipha siempre serán bienvenidos en el_ _Poblado Orni, y les deseo una larga y feliz_ _vida juntos._

A continuación, fue el turno de Daruk.

No soy muy bueno en los discursos. Siempre me ha agradado Mipha y pienso en Link como mi “pequeño amigo”. Forman una gran pareja, y estoy encantado de que estén casados ahora. Que sean felices juntos. Y, Mipha y Link, si alguna vez tienen tiempo de visitarme en Ciudad Goron, serán bienvenidos. Oh, recuerden traer muchos elixires.

Urbosa fue el siguiente.

_Sawosaaba_ _a todos! ¡Y felicidades a los recién casados! Sospeche que Mipha tenía sentimientos por Link desde hace algún tiempo, y estoy muy feliz de ver que Link finalmente regresó a su amor y reconoce la suerte que tiene de tener una persona tan hermosa, cariñosa_ _y amorosa como su esposa. La mayoría de ustedes no se dan cuenta de que Link viajó por un camino más difícil de lo que saben para llegar aquí, pero estoy segura de que está feliz ahora que lo hizo. Ambos son personas maravillosas y muy merecedores el uno del otro. Sé que los Zoras no puede visitar el desierto, así que no espero que los recién casados me visiten. Pero les ofrezco mis mejores deseos para la vida más feliz juntos._

Finalmente, fue el turno de la princesa Zelda. De todos los invitados, ella era la persona con la que Link se sentía más cercano.

Deseo extender mis felicitaciones y las de mi padre, el Rey Rhoam, a Mipha y Link en este día especial en sus vidas. Ambos les deseamos lo mejor y queremos que sepan que siempre son bienvenidos en el Castillo de Hyrule. Considero que tanto Mipha como Link son buenos amigos. No conozco a Link tanto como Mipha que lo conoce desde que eran amigos de la infancia. Y qué raro es ver a amigos de la infancia crecer como novios y eventualmente casarse. Pero conozco a Link desde hace mucho tiempo y bajo circunstancias únicas. Cuando tenía 16 años, mi padre lo asignó como mi caballero para protegerme durante mis viajes por Hyrule. Hemos pasado muchos días juntos y hemos viajado lejos, a menudo en situaciones peligrosas. En ese tiempo juntos, he llegado a conocer a Link y respetarlo como un campeón desinteresado. Lady Urbosa habló de lo afortunado que fue Link de casarse con alguien tan maravillosa, cariñosa y amorosa como Mipha, y de hecho él es afortunado. Pero quiero decir que Mipha también tiene la suerte de tener como esposo a alguien que puedo atestiguar con todo mi corazón que es leal y desinteresado ante un peligro abrumador. Link ha arriesgado la vida innumerables veces sin preocuparse por su seguridad. Y nunca, nunca, me ha decepcionado en medio de todos los peligros que hemos enfrentamos. Quiero que sepas, Mipha, que te has casado con alguien que siempre estará ahí para ti cuando lo necesites y hará todo lo que pueda para cuidarte y protegerte. Mis mejores deseos para una vida larga y feliz juntos. ¡A Mipha y Link! 

La multitud vitoreó. Después de los discursos, hubo más baile y la fiesta continuó hasta la noche. Link vio a Zelda hablando con Urbosa, luego Urbosa se fue para tomar un refrigerio. El camino hacia Zelda.

“Su Alteza”, dijo Link. “¿Puedo tener el honor del próximo baile contigo?”

“Por supuesto, Link”, se rió Zelda. “¡Cómo podría pasar un baile contigo en este día especial!”

Link tomó la mano de Zelda y caminaron hacia la pista de baile en el centro de la plaza. La música comenzó y fue un baile lento. Ellos se abrazaron.

“Ese fue un hermoso discurso”, dijo Link. “Muchas gracias por venir. Significa mucho para mí”.

“Cada palabra que dije fue sincera”, dijo Zelda. “Y estoy feliz de estar aquí. Espero que sepas lo especial que eres para mí. Las experiencias que compartimos pasan una vez en la vida, o tal vez dos veces en tu caso, pero son algo que nunca olvidaré. ¡Lo que hicimos juntos fue extraordinario! Junto con nuestros amigos Campeones, salvamos a Hyrule. La última vez que sucedió fue hace más de diez mil años ”.

Continuaron abrazados mientras bailaban.

“Sí, lo que hicimos nunca lo volveremos a hacer”, dijo Link. “También eres muy especial para mí. Extraño las conversaciones que solíamos tener durante nuestros viajes. Es una pena que estés tan lejos y tan ocupada. Hablar de nuevo de vez en cuando sería agradable”.

“Tú y Mipha siempre son bienvenidos, y nunca estoy demasiado ocupado para ti”, dijo Zelda. “Y no me importa visitar el Dominio Zora. Es hermoso aquí. ¡Y saben cómo divertirse!”

La música estaba terminando. Link tenía la sensación de que no podía expresar con palabras que algo en su vida que no entendía también estaba llegando a su fin. No es que el resto de su vida no sea feliz. Y no se trataba de romance. Amaba mucho a Mipha. Pero lo que él y Zelda compartieron nunca volvería a suceder, y su relación fue única.

“Gracias, Zelda, por el baile y todo lo demás”, dijo Link. “Te extraño.”

“Y yo a ti”, dijo Zelda. “Pero disfruta tu vida con Mipha ahora. Nos veremos de nuevo”.

La fiesta comenzaba a disiparse. Los invitados más viejos y más jóvenes ya se habían ido. Mipha y Link dieron vueltas juntas, agradecieron a todos por venir y les desearon buenas noches. Planeaban viajar por tierra a la bahía de Lanayru mañana por la mañana y luego tomar un bote a la Aldea Onaona donde pasarían cinco días relajándose. En la Aldea Onaona, la costa y el clima eran hermosos, había mucha fruta fresca, pescado, y podían disfrutar nadando juntos. Era un lugar favorito para una luna de miel.

Después de decir buenas noches a los invitados restantes, Mipha y Link regresaron a donde podían dormir, tomados de la mano.

“No puedo creer que este día finalmente esté aquí”, dijo Link.

“Yo tampoco puedo creerlo”, dijo Mipha. “Una vez que me enamoré de ti, siempre esperé que este día llegara, pero temía que nunca lo hiciera. Pasamos muchos días felices juntos creciendo y muy cerca el uno del otro. Pero nunca estuve segura, como tú eres un Hylian, alguna vez responderías a mis sentimientos. Te extrañé tanto cuando te ibas y me emocioné cada vez que volviste aquí. Después de convertirte en Campeón y caballero de Zelda, temí que te lastimaras en tus viajes y no estuviera allí para ayudarte, o desarrollarías sentimientos por alguien más mientras estuviéramos separados. Pero luego finalmente me dijiste que me amabas en ese día especial juntos en la Cascada de Xera cuando nos besamos por primera vez. Al final, te mantuviste fiel a tu corazón como yo me quedé fiel al mío, y ahora podemos estar juntos ”.

“Me alegro de haberle sido fiel a mi corazón. ¡Pero no sabes cuánto trabajé para llegar aquí en la otra línea de tiempo! La soledad de despertar sin recuerdos, sin amigos, y las pocas personas que me reconocieron solo me culpaban por mi fracaso. Los muchos santuarios Sheikah por los que tuve que pasar, las interminables batallas con los Guardian, Lynel y otros monstruos, los largos viajes solo a través de abrasadores y gélido desierto, montañas nevadas, campos de lava ardientes y bosques profundos, y todo el tiempo con monstruos escondidos, listos para atacar a cuando me veían. Dormir solo en establos remotos o acampar solo en la intemperie con la lluvia o la nieve que sopla a mi alrededor y encontrar nuevas armas para reemplazar las rotas y buscar comida y armadura. Y, lo peor de todo, liberar a las cuatro Bestias Divinas de las criaturas malignas que Ganon engendró y descubrir que mis amigos Campeones habían perecido cien años antes. ¡Fue la vida más horrible que pude imaginar! " dijo Link.

“¿Valió la pena? ¿Lo volverías a hacer?” preguntó Mipha.

“En un instante”, dijo Link, inclinándose para besarla.

“Oh, por cierto, ¿cuál es tu flor favorita?” dijo Link.

“La Campana Muda”, dijo Mipha. “¿Por qué?”

“Es algo que he querido preguntarte durante mucho tiempo y seguir olvidando”, dijo Link. “Esa es una flor hermosa. A mí también me gusta”.


End file.
